Secret Identity
by KaNaKiRa7325
Summary: New people come and go out of the Ouran gates like day comes to night. But how is one girl special from the others? How can she change the host club? And how can she change one of the host club member’s destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Students

Chapter I

**~November 29~**

A chilly day came to Ouran. The students of Haruhi's class were talking, (Okay, making noise) when suddenly the teacher came in and interrupted them.

"Alright class, settle down, I have an announcement to make."

Annoyed, the Hitachiin twins replied and said

"What is it now sensei? A cat stuck in a tree? Or is it a dog now?"

The students all laughed with an arrogant tone while continuing insulting the teacher. Since these were arrogant rich kids, the teacher had to brush it off and forget about the incident. He cleared his throat, and continued with his announcement.

"Erm. We're going to have a new student coming in one week. Be sure to treat the new student well."

The students were excited to hear the arrival of a new classmate.

"Um, sensei,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What gender is the new student?"

"*grins then coughs*Uh, Sumimasen. I won't spoil the surprise. Now, let's continue the lesson.

No one listened to him and the students continued chatting and talking about new student. A lot of outrageous ideas emerged as the conversation went on.

"Do you think the new student might be indigent?"

"Yeah I think he's like Fujioka."

"Ne, do you guys think Lara Croft is our new classmate?"

"Baka! Don't even joke about my girlfriend!"

"Who's joking now?"

"Hey, do you think he might be gay?"

"No, No! _She_ might be a tomboy."

"Now, now, students you'll know in a week. Now, (x+b)=ye+ir

He blabbered about math problems even I could not understand.

At the back of the classroom, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were also wondering about the identity of the new student.

"Brother, what do you think? Will it be a girl or a guy?"

"I think it's a guy Kaoru. How about you Haruhi, what do you think?" Hikaru said

"I think it's a girl" Haruhi answered

"Ha? Why?"

"I just have a hunch"

"What? Well, whatever. I just can't understand women. Hey Kaoru,"

"Yes brother?"

"Do you think it will be Spiderman?"

"Who knows?"

Classes went on as the Hitachiin twins annoy-to-death Haruhi with their antics. Haruhi got irritated and let out a loud yell.

"Cut it out you guys!!!!"

The teacher stared at Haruhi and the class was disturbed.

"What was that Fujioka?" the teacher said with an irritated voice.

"Oh, Gomenasai sensei; Please continue."

The teacher raised a brow to Haruhi….then continued.

With a big grin, Hikaru and Kaoru teased Haruhi. Whispering, Haruhi tried to stop them.

"Stop it you guys. I mean it." Sad the irritated Haruhi

"Oh you know Kaoru, I know an honor student who got in trouble because of interrupting the class." Hikaru said with ease

"Oh, is that so, well then, that person must have been irresponsible and doesn't care about the people that he's bothering." Kaoru said

"How rude of him to act that way." The Hitachiin twins said in unison.

Just then, Haruhi let out a big kick to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ouch that hurts. Are you okay Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I'm alright brother. That 'witch'."

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Haruhi as she pouts at the two.

"Serves you right."

Persistent, they (still) continued to tease Haruhi until classes ended.

~Ouran High School Host Club Now Open~

**No! No! NO! Rewind! It's not yet the time for that!**

**Ah, Gomenasai. Rewind people rewind the clip!**

**There it's done. **

**Arigatou, Now roll!**

The Host Club members was lounging around, thinking of a new gig.

"Ne, dono, what's our next gig?" the Hitachiin twins wondered.

Tamaki stood up, like he thought of something brilliant.

"Aha! I HAVE THE MOST BRILLIANT PLAN!!!

"Really!? Wow, Tama-chan sure thinks fast!!"

"Yeah, so it seems."

Everyone was on their edge of their seats. They were eager to hear Tamaki's so-called brilliant idea.

"Eh, I lost it…

"Eh!? Could it be that dono's losing his touch?"*gasp*

"*gasp*A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a"

Hearing that statement Tamaki curls up into a ball and sobbed

*sob*sob*sob*

"That's not good enough!!"

A voice and a high powered motor was heared.

It was Renge-chan nagging the life out of the Host club members again.

"Real men should not mope around and do nothing! They should get their butt out of relaxation and think of new and better gigs!"

"Sumimasen Renge-chan, maybe Dono's just tired." Kaoru said.

"No! No! It's certainly not good enough!"

*getting pissed*"What did you just say!?" Hikaru said

"I'm just saying you people should improve more."

"What?! Are you trying to pick a fight over here Otaku?"

"You're challenging me? Well, bring it on Kaoru"

"Baka!!! I'm Hikaru!!"

"Whichever!! You both should improve!"*clenching her fist and is about to deliver a big punch

"Why you…."*countering and dodging her attacks*

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!"

Out of the HikaKao vs. Renge fight zone, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya were chatting to kill some time.

"Hey Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?"

"Ah no thank you Hunny-sempai"

"Do you want juice then?"

"Tea is fine."

"Yay! I'll be back with the cakes!"

"Uh, Hunny-sempai do you even know where to get the cakes?"

"Lalalalalalala"

"Hunny-sempai you don't have to…"

"Lalalalalala"

"I'll go get him."

"Mori-sempai since when did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter."

Haruhi then approached Kyouya and asked him…

"Um, Kyouya-sempai, what's the matter?"

"I just heared news about the new student you're going to have."

"Nani?! How did you know that we were going to have a new student in our class?"

"Hey don't get any ideas. I just heared it form my father."

"Ah I see. Yeah we are."

"When will the new student come to Ouran?"

"Um… sensei said in about a week or so."

"Ah, I see. Well did your sensei tell you that the new student came from a big company?"

"Well, no. he only told us when he will arrive. Um, Kyouya-sempai,"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that the new student came form a big company?"

"The Ootori family always looks out for new rivals."

Kyouya approaches Haruhi, getting closer and closer.

"Ha-ru-hi…."

"*nervous* h-h-h-h-a-a-a-i-i-i-s-s-e-e-m-m-p-p-a-a-i-i?"

"On behalf of the Ootori family, I would like to ask you a big favor."

"What's that sempai?"

"Can you please befriend the new student?"

"Iye. I can't do that."

"It's either Ootoro or "

"*drooling* O-o-o-o-Ootoro?"

"Yes Ootoro"

"Maybe I'll consider it."

"Splendid. I'll be waiting for your answer."

Putting her thoughts aside, Haruhi tried to examine what's going on with the HikaKao vs. Renge fight zone. To her surprise, the fight was almost over. But, who won?

*pant*"Hah, you got serve otaku."

*pant*"Not as good as you Kaoru."

"I told you I'm Hikaru dammit!!!"

"*pant*Just admit it Renge-chan, you lost."

"Are you still Hikaru?"

"Honestly, you're so dense woman."

"Who-are-you… calling-dense…BOOM!!!"

"Eh? She…exploded…

As the Hitachiin twins wondered about the explosion, a high powered motor was heared and Renge-chan's laugh echoed within the music room.

All of them were shocked including Haruhi…

"Um, is this really a music room?" Haruhi said.

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!!! You just witnessed the power of R.1 (Renge-chan type 1) prototype. My dad's company made it for me. They just shipped it to me yesterday,"

"A prototype? It was just a prototype? How could something as powerful as that could be a prototype??" Kaoru wondered.

"It has complex designs and multi-function weapons!!! Ohohohohohohohohoho! Wanna play some more?"

In the end the battle between HikaKao vs. Renge resulted to the victory of the otaku with powerful prototypes of herself.

**~Ouran High School Host Club Now Open~**

The host club members were wearing a Greek Gods cosplay. All of the girls were excited to see them.

"Wow Tamaki-kun, who are you suppose to be?"

Tamaki get a lightning bolt that was hidden under the chair. He was standing, enthusiastic, and was ready to make a speech.

"My goddesses, I am Zeus! I can captivate everyone with my "love-lightning bolt! I am the King of the Greek god, but in front of you, I am but a mere humble servant, ready to make your wishes come to life."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamaki's customers shout with thrill and steam came out of their ears…

~X~X~X~

Meanwhile the other girls were interpreting what were the other members were wearing.

"Oh Haruhi must be Apollo……."

"No! No! he's Hephaestus, coz' he's good in crafty stuff."

"Kyouya butted in with their conversation and explained the costumes.

"Sumimasen, you're wrong ladies, Haruhi is Hermes, the "Messenger". He also protects travelers, thieves and merchants."

"Wow! You're amazing Kyouya-kun! How did you know that?"

"I just did some research about it."

Then Tamaki calls Haruhi…..

"Wow, he's really a messenger…" The girls commented.

**Over at Tamaki's corner…**

"Now, make sure to buy a whole week supply of instant coffee."

"*depressing voice* Hai, hai….."

~X~X~X~

"Look! It's Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun!"

"Um, anou… Kyouya-kun, who are they portraying?"

"Ah, the Hitachiin twins huh, let's see now, Hikaru is Ares, the god of war, while Kaoru is Athena. Athena is also the goddess of war, but she is also the goddess of wisdom and the protector of heroes. Ares and Athena are siblings, so we figured Hikaru and Kaoru would portray them perfectly." Kyouya said.

"Ah, is that so, how fascinating"

~X~X~X~

"Ares, were siblings, therefore, we cannot love each other"

"Nani? ... But even so…"

"Ares"

"Athena"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" What great forbidden sibling love!!!!!!"

~X~X~X~

"Hunny-kun! Come here and eat cake with us!"

"Yay cake!"

He was skipping and humming with his childish bow and arrow, when suddenly the humming stopped, Hunny tripped and the arrow he was holding landed straight to his arm.

*poke*

Mori raced to Hunny and offered his hand, help pick Hunny out and put on a warm but worried facial expression.

"Are you alright Mitskuni?"

"Takashi….."

"Kyouya-kun, who are Hunny-kun and Mori-kun portraying?"

"Ah, Hunny-sempai is portraying Eros, while Mori-sempai is portraying Apollo."

"Um, anou, who is Eros?"

"Eros is also known as Cupid, the god of love. They say that whoever is touched by his arrow, will fall in love with the first person he sees. No exceptions, even he is caught by that rule."

"Nani? But that means..."

"Well, who is Apollo?"

"Apollo is said to be the god of medicine, prophecy and archery. He is also said to be the god of the sun."

"Wow, all of the host club members sure have important roles. What are you portraying Kyouya-kun?"

"I'm said to be the King of the underworld. I am said to be the lord of the dead. I portray Hades the god of the underworld. Well we figured since Tamaki and I am opposite, this is the perfect role for me…"

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!!! You're right about that Kyouya."

A familiar voice was heard and a platform appeared. It was Renge-chan , wearing a black cloak.

"You and Tamaki are both different characters so it's best to portray different, better yet opposite roles…But of course both spectacular."

"Well said Renge-chan."

"Care to join me for some tea?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Then, Tamaki, Hikaru And kaoru butted in their conversation.

"Eh? Who are you suppose to be Renge-chan?" Tamaki wondered

" Yeah, who are you suppose to be otaku?"

"I'm…I'm…."

*drumrole*

"BELDANDY!!!!!"

They all sweatdropped as Renge revealed the costume under the black cloak sa was wearing.

"She…" Tamaki said

"Is just…." Hikaru said

"An…" Kaoru said

"OTAKU!..." They all said in cohesion

Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!

As the days pass by, the anticipation of the coming of the new student grew larger especially for the class who were going to receive him.

AH! At last, the day has come for the new student to arrive.

**~1 week later, December 6~**

The Hitachiin twins were fooling around when entering the school gates. They were running around when they bumped into an unfamiliar girl. Her books fell to the floor while she herself was caught off guard and fell flat on her arm.

"Oh, Gomenasai, are you alright?" the Hitachiin twins said in cohesion.

"*picking up her books*I'm alright."

Hikaru approached the girl and helped her pick up her books.

"*picking up scattered paper* Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Noticing that the girl had a scratch on her arm, Hikaru pointed out the wound and insisted her to go to the clinic.

"Hey! You have a scratch! Let me see."

"What? Do I? *noticing the wound* oh yeah right. It's alright I'm fine. You don't need to see it."

"You need to clean that wound, or it will get infected." Kaoru said.

Hikaru pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Well, if you really don't want to go to the clinic, here wrap it with this, and then clean it with clean water. You can return this to me when we see each other again."

"Uh… Arigatou."

"Ja-ne." The Hitachiin twins said in cohesion and then they left.

~X~X~X~

At the classroom, the Hitachiin twins arrived. They were approaching their chairs, and then Haruhi spoke to them.

"What took you so long?" Haruhi questioned the Hitachiin twins as they approached their seats.

"Accidentally bumped into a girl we saw. Why? What do you care?"  
Hikaru said in a teasing manner.

"Well excuse me for caring! Oh yeah! What day is it?"

"The 6th of December, why'd you ask?"

"Well th-"

Their conversation was interrupted when the teacher came in.

"Class, as you all know, we are going to have a new student coming to Ouran. And she's here right now. You can come in now."

Murmurs and whispers scattered around the class. Many were expecting a lot from this new student.

As the doors of the classroom opened, a girl graced their expectations. She was a Brunette haired girl with shining brown eyes. Everybody was surprised yet astonished to see that a girl was the new student they were anticipating in a while. When Hikaru and Kaoru saw the new student, they were a bit startled to see that…

************************************************************************

"Ohayoo Guzaimasu!! Kownichiua!! Kumbawa!! Thanks for reading my fanfic!!! Well, chapter one ends here. Who's that mysterious girl? And why did Hika&Kao was astonished like that? Well, you have to read the next chapter!!"

"Please comment on this fic!!"

"Ja-ne!!"

*oh yeah this chapter is for an author named sonofon. I hope you like this fic. Please comment of it.*

~Kana-chan~


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

Chapter 2: Acquaintances

As the doors of the classroom opened, a brunette haired girl came and surprised everyone. She was beautiful alright, but it was obvious that she was shy.

"Ohaiyou Guzaimasu. My name is Kana Yakashima. It's nice to meet you all."

She bowed politely, but her headband fell and everybody sweatdropped. She blushed and apologized as she put back into place her white headband in her long curly hair.

At the back of the classroom, the Hitachiin twins were whispering.

"Ne, Hikaru."

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Look. It's bandage girl."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't we gonna do something about her?"

"Nah. Let's just watch things for now. We'll take action at the right time."

Before they knew it, she was standing in front of them, holding a handkerchief in her hand.

" Uh, arigatou. Here, I'd like to return your handkerchief."

She bowed as she gave the handkerchief.

"Ne," said the person in front of her

"Eh?"

"I'm Kaoru. He's the guy who gave you that handkerchief, not me."

"Ah! gomenasai."

She blushed again as she gave the handkerchief to Hikaru.

"A-a-arigatou!"

Hikaru smiled.

The girls in their class had mixed emotions about Hikaru's gesture. they were both jealous and furious at Kana.

"Thank you very much."

He reached for, not his handkerchief, but her hand.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

The girls got shocked! They were infuriated that a nobody like Kana immediately got the attention of a charming prince like Hikaru.

"Alright, everybody settle down. It's self study today. I'll be back in 1 hour."

The teacher left the classroom in chaos. So many questions circled around the classroom.

"Who is this girl anyway?" "What did happen between them?" "Are they secretly related?"

But all of that was temporarily silenced when a certain prince stood up and talked to Kana.

"Hello there. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I was assigned to take you to your seat. Mind if I take you to your seat?"

"EH?!"- was the only thing that was hearted from the broken-hearted girls.

"Oh no! Not my prince Haruhi too!"

"What?! How can an ugly girl like you possibly own MY prince Haruhi like that?!

"WHAT?!"

And with that, classes regained chaos again.

A/N: not really self study is it?

***************

With al that noise, Hikaru and Kaoru could hardly hear themselves speaking.

"I thought we'll just watch. What the heck was that for?!"

No reply. Hikaru was busy staring at Kana.

"Eh?"

"HIKARU!!!!!"

He waves his hands at his brother's eyes.

"What is it Kaoru?"

"What are you doing?"

He flashed a big grin towards his brother and whispered something in his ear. After hearing his brother's plan, he also can't help but to grin ear to ear…

At the other side of the classroom, Kana felt a little uneasy, being the new girl and all. But she can't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Why are people staring at me like this? *sigh* I guess I'll just live with it and ignore them. Maybe they'll get tired." She thought.

So, she went back to her reading. But to her dismay, the feeling didn't stop. She looked around and saw a guy, staring at her at the other side of the classroom.

"Darn. Did I embarrass him or something? Why in the world is he staring at me like this?! Guh… this is idiotic."

*************

Classes were over and Kana was reading a book about Ouran High School that was given to her by her father upon her enrollment. As she was enjoying her time alone, she noticed that almost every girl ignored her. Some even looked at her with eyes she can't understand.

"It's weird that ALMOST all of them ignored me… is it because of what happened this morning with the guy who showed me to my chair? Or is it the one who owns the handkerchief? They really got angry that time. Or is it because I'm new here? Yeah, maybe the last choice." She whispered to herself.

Eventually, she got bored and decided to use the map that was at the back of the book. It was the map of the school. So, she gave herself a tour. She got out of the classroom and decided to go to the garden at the front of the school. She marked it as her first stop for the tour.

"Wow! What a big garden! It so beautiful! … What? What's this? ...

"Beautiful!"

***************

"Alright, I'll visit the next stop! Hmm…. I think I'll visit their big study rooms!"

And with that, she went to visit them.

"Turn left, up the stairs and go turn to a right. Alright, Sounds easy!"

But it wasn't. She ended up disrupting 3 English classes, 2 self study classes and she bumped a lot of people.

"Finally! I'm here! Eh? _The Third Music room… _Sounds fancy… I think I'll take a little peek…"

The doors opened and red roses came and bursting onto the pavement.

"Welcome, my princess."

Kana saw 7 dazzling waiters. Then, a certain blond haired guy came and took her hand.

"Come, my princess. Let us serve you wit elegance and delight. Now, which one on us will you take?"

"Er, pardon?"

"Tamaki, don't scare her"

"But Kyouya,"

"She's the new girl here. She doesn't know this is a host club by the looks of things."

"Miss Yakashima?" Haruhi said from the back.

"Mr. Haruhi! Um, can you please explain things for me?"

"Haruhi, take care of it."

"Hai. Kyouya-sempai."

"No." Hikaru said, blocking Haruhi's way.

"Hikaru, please get out of my way."

"Haruhi, me and Kaoru will take care of this."

"Fine, but make sure to be gentle with her."

"Don't worry, we will."

And the Hitachiin twins took Kana's hand and showed Kana to a nice table by a window.

"Haru-chan…"

"Nani?"

"What happened in class?"

"I don't really know, Hunny-semapi."

"Mitskuni." Mori-sempai said as he approached the two speaking.

"Ah. Mori-sempai. What is it?"

"It's time for Takashi's nap."

"Takashi!"

"Hunny-sempai, I'll wake you up later."

"Hai! Arigatou Haru-chan!"

While things are going on like that, the Hitachiin twins were preparing tea and creampuffs for Kana.

"So, how's your first day here at Ouran?"

"Uh, fine Mr. Hitachiin."

"Call me Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru, Kaoru."

She gave them her smile. It was not a very big one, but it was sparkling like a star.

"What's this feeling? It's like a whole new thing for me…" he thought.

His thoughts were disturbed when his twin talked.

"So, you finally showed your smile. Mission accomplished Kaoru!! Eh? Kaoru!!"

"Ah!"

"What's wrong with you, man?"

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but…..

"It's like you don't care about me anymore… I feel so alone, lately…"

"I'm sorry if I let you feel that way. I care for you, and I won't let you feel that ever again…"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

….

"Hahahahahaha! You guys… Haha! Are so… Haha! Funny!! Haha! It's like something you see on T.V!! Woo. Haha!!

"Aren't you going to say something like "Wow! What amazing brotherly love! Or something like that."

"No! That's not brotherly love!"

She pauses…

"Kaoru…"

"You can tell us apart?" Kaoru said is shock.

"Yeah. Can't all of them?"

"No they can't. It's Haruhi so far." Hikaru said while he stared at Haruhi.

"Hikaru…"

Kana blushes as she watches Hikaru stare at Haruhi. She smiled and turned to Kaoru next.

"So, Kaoru."

"Hai?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you all dressed as dazzling waiters?"

"Dazzling?"

Kaouri chucled.

"We're here at out very own host club. _The third music room._ It's an unused music room where ladies of our respective school come and expect us to bring joy and elegance to them."

"So you're always dressed as waiters?

"No. we dress in different types of costumes."

"Oh. I see. Uh … Do you get paid?"

"Um… It's too confidential. I can't talk about it."

"Oh, I see. Well then, will you introduce me to the members?"

"Um, Okay."

Hikaru was still blissfully staring at Haruhi while she attends to a customer.

"The blonde one, our king, is Suoh, Tamaki. The one with the glasses is…"

"KYOUYA OOTORI!"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"My dad and his dad are business partners. I was told that he had black hair, wore glasses and came to Ouran."

"Oh I see. Well, the pair over there is Mori-sempai and Hunny sempai. Hunny-sempai is the small blonde one with the bunny."

"Kawaii!! Oh yeah. Who's the manager?"

"Kyouya-sempai."

"Ah…"

************

Hours had passed and the host club members are preparing to go home.

[5:40]

"Kaoru, it's time to go."

"I'll be right there Hikaru."

"I'll wait for you at the gate."

"Thanks."

Hikaru left and Kaoru was stuffing things inside his bag. He closed the door behind him and left. He walked on a long corridor when suddenly, there was music playing.

"What? There's music at this late hour?"

He rushed to a window and saw a garden he never saw before."

"Beautiful…"

*********

Three days has past since kana's last visit at the host club. Things were busy around there when Kana came. She approached Kyouya and said

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME WORK HERE?"

End of Chapter II.

Crap! What is kana thinking?! What's their reaction? Will she be taking seriously?!

And who could be the mystery musician? hmm…. I think you know…

I'll post again soon

Please read!!!!

Kana-chan :]


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

A/N: Yow! Sorry for posting late again… I was just caught up with the opening of classes, and since I just started a new year, the new subjects and requirements were piling up!!! Hope you enjoy here.

Oh yeah! Can you please suggest what can be my replacement for *actions*. In the meantime, I'll be using them for a while. Please bear with me!

Arigatou!!!

Recap!!

Three days has past since Kana's last visit at the host club. Things were busy around there when Kana came. She approached Kyouya and said

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME WORK HERE?"

~X~X~X~

Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

"What?" Kyouya said in astonishment… this was definitely the first time he was approached like this, in front of everybody, applying for a job here at Ouran.

Kana has her head bowed as Kyouya pondered for a little while… everybody was shocked to see the new girl asking for a new job at a host club. Since most of them were girls from Kana's class, they can't help but to say something nasty about Kana.

"Who does she thinks she is? First, she meddles with our princes and now, this?!" A girl whispered to her friend beside her.

"Yeah… I'm also annoyed. I mean, she's just new here, and she acts as if she owns the place…"

Then, the hosts that were attending them spoke. It was the Hitachiin twins…

"Don't be like that. You're judging her, as if you already know her like the back of your hands…" Kaoru said in a calm voice, trying to suppress his anger.

"Kaoru is right. You should get to know her before you have the right to say things like that."

"Demo, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, Yo-" said the girl's friend.

In her defense, she shouted at Hikaru and Kaoru

"But you don't understand! We were just annoyed because she acts like she owns the place! She's arrogant and weird!"

The other girl agreed. All of them heard the remark that echoed around the music room. All of them, except Kana were shocked. Hikaru and Kaoru were pissed off, but they tried their best to suppress that anger. Kaoru tried to speak in Kana's defense, but Kana herself butted in.

"Ladies, I know I'm weird, and I do not own this school."

They were so caught up in the tension about Hikaru and Kaoru's clients, they didn't notice that Kana had already her head raised, and was walking towards the Hitachiin's table.

"You don't know me do you? I know you know my name, you're my classmates… but why would you judge me without even knowing who I really am? Is this how students at Ouran treat a new student like me? I think my onee-chan was right. I should have gone to Lobelia with her."

"What?! You have a sister at Lobelia?" Kaoru wondered in shock.

"Yeah, I do." Kana answered back

"Aren't you judgmental as well?" answered another person in the back.

"It's not like I'm in the defense of that girl, but I'm in the defense of our school."

"Yeah she's right! Those two were the only ones mean to you. Why bother drag the whole school with them!" the other girl agreed.

The girls were pleased at what turned out to be a feud between the whole student body, against Kana.

"This turned out great." The girl said.

"Gomenasai."

"What?!" said the two girls in cohesion.

"I have been judgmental of this school. I know this school has a reputation, and should not be compared to any school, especially Lobelia. But I can't help it but to re-think my decision of enrolling here. I'm really sorry but…*points at the two girls* these two girls are giving your school a terrible name!" Kana said.

_**A/N: I gotta admit, she sure does know how to make a good speech on the spot… don't you agree?**_

"Wow. She's good." Kyouya said as he watches the argument with amusement. This rarely happens at the host club because people mind their own business… most of the time.

"Alright then." Said the first girl.

"We forgive you." Agreed the other girl

"Wouldn't you agree everyone? Is she forgiven?"

"YEAH!!"

"That's great. Arigatou." Kana said gratefully.

The girls approached Kana and introduced themselves

"Great job kid. Yow. I'm Shinobu, Momoka. Nice to meet ya."

Momoka is a 2nd year student. She has short, kinda sporty brown hair; she acts lady like, only when classes start. She is a topnotch student in her class, but she is notoriously mischievous.

"I'm equally impressed. By the way, I'm Ichizaki, Tomoyo. Please to meet your acquaintance."

Tomoyo is also a 2nd year student. She has long, blond hair, she might not look it, but she is really addicted punk music. She and her family migrated from Germany. She's smart, but she often shows it in manners that people don't understand. In other words, some people think she's a weirdo.

_**A/N: just to be clear, Momoka and Tomoyo were waiting for Haruhi to come and attend them.**_

"That's not the point here!!" The girl's friend said.

"Don't YOU know who I am?! I am Lady Sophia Von Estelle of the von Estelle family!!"

*gasp* "Von Estelle?!... hmm… I don't seem to remember any Von Estelle in the industry…"

"EH?! You don't know the Von Estelle Family?!"

The Von Estelle Companies have a very big name in Japan and in France. Their family just migrated from France a few years ago. Sophia's mother owns large modeling agencies; her father owns business companies and her siblings, cousins, and other family members are fashion designers, models or well-known people in Hollywood.

_**A/N: O.O it's surprising that she doesn't know the Von Estelle…**_

"Sorry I don't."

"You make me sick!"

"That's enough Rosellia. I'll deal with this peasant!"

"That's enough fighting." Said a certain blond haired prince.

"Oh. Back so soon?" Kyouya said in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course. I am Suoh Tamaki after all."

'This is my chance to get rid of that peasant.' Sophia thought to herself.

"Tamaki-sama! This girl has been disrupting the peace of this host club!" Sophia said to Tamaki as she pointed to Kana.

"Oh? How so?"

"That's not-"

Hikaru covered his brother's mouth as he tried to calm him down.

"Don't. It's not the time for you to talk. Let Kana fight her own battle. If you don't they'll think that she's a favorite of the host club. People will start making rumors about you and her."

"I don't care!"

"But do you think Kana agrees with you?"

Kaoru paused for a while the he finally calmed down and turned his attention to Kana and what seems to be a calm expression in her face.

"This girl has been disrupting the school and host club activities and therefore should not be allowed to step in here anymore!" Sophia said as she looked at Kana with angry eyes.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, that's an inappropriate thing to do. And you're even new here. So, what have you got to say for yourself, Miss Yakashima?"

*sigh*"Need I say more? I know you have been watching us from the very same moment I stood up for myself. And I know you know the whole story, Suoh-sama."

"Please, call me Tamaki."

"Alright, Tamaki-sama"

Sophia was taken aback. She did not notice that Tamaki was watching the whole thing. She was so distracted, so was Kana. But why did Kana notice that Tamaki was there and she didn't?

"I'm impressed Miss Yakashima. You're right. I got here the very exact moment as you said. Now, Miss Von Estelle, I have to ask you the same question. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Sophia was tongue-tied. Then she grabbed her friend's arm and shouted at Kana.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED UP AND TOOK HIKARU AND KAORU FROM ME!!"

"They just helped me. That's all. Then, I returned them the favor."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YAKASHIMA!"

Then she left, dragging her friend along with her.

"Woooh. That was a toughie." Kana said as she let out a huge sigh.

"I'm impressed, Miss Yakashima. I didn't know you were that good as my father says you are." Kyouya said as he approached Kana and Tamaki.

"You were great." Kaoru said as he also approached them with his brother.

"Yeah, I'm impressed. Kaoru here even wanted to stick up for you".*grins as he points his brother with his thumb*

"Hikaru!!!"

"Arigatou…" Kana said as she bowed facing Kaoru

*blush*"Er… your welcome."

"Wow Kaoru you haven't lost your touch when it comes to women" Hikaru said as he elbowed his brother.

The doors open and Haruhi, Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai walked in, carrying bags of supplies for the host club, including, instant coffee, milk, and cakes and pastries.

"We're back! Oh Miss Yakashima, what are you doing here?" Haruhi said as he entered the room together with Hunny-sempai.

"Oooooh! You're Kana-chan?" Hunny-sempai said as he raced around the room carrying two boxes of cakes.

"Wow!! It's nice to meet you! *gives cake to Kana* Do you wanna eat cake with me?"

'Kawaii!'

*smiles*"Alright Harinozuka-san."

"Yay!! Kana-chan's gonna eat cake with me!!"

"We're gonna go now, Yakashima-san. See you."

"Arigatou, sempais. Take care."

Momoka and Tomoyo left, and then Hunny-sempai and Kana skipped together happily as everybody sweatdropped at the sight.

"Did we miss something?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep, a very entertaining fight between our not-so seemingly innocent Kana, and clients of Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki said.

"You know, the origin of this fight was because she was applying for a job here." Kyouya said while he adjusted his glasses.

"What?!" Tamaki shouted in surprise.

"Why was she applying here anyway?" Hikaru asked Kyouya.

"That part, we have yet to find out. Let's go and ask her."

They approached Kana's table wherein the table was filled with a variety of cakes and sweet pastries. There was even apple juice on the table. Kaoru can't help but to stare at Kana's smiling face, and this was the first time he and everyone had seen her laughing, even Hikaru was surprised.

"Excuse me, Miss Yakashima?" Kyouya said as he stepped forward.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why did you came and apply here anyway?" Hikaru asked as he stared at Kana's face. That gesture made her blush like a tomato… she paused for a moment, trying to get her thoughts organized…

'Oh no. The only reason why I came here it's because I want to get closer to Hikaru … What should I do? Ok… think Kana, think!!! Uh… GAH!! THIS IS IDIOTIC!'

"Miss Yakashima?"

Kana snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Kyouya and the others

"We're waiting for your answer." Tamaki said.

"What for? Oh, right. The reason why I wanted to apply here is because I want to get a new experience in my ordinary school life. I mean, this is the first school that I went to wherein the caretakers of this school allow host clubs. And since I'm new here, I want to observe how the students here mingle with each other's presence."

_**A/N: Wooh. She could be her own lawyer (:**_

"Ah I see. Well then, you're hired." Kyouya said.

"What?! You're not even gonna consult us first?!" Tamaki said to Kyouya

"I don't need to. She can be Renge-chan's assistant. And once more, she can be the host club's very own lawyer… Profitable, no?"

"Kyouya-sempai sure thinks about the host club like his own family. I mean he even got a lawyer for us." Haruhi commented.

"You're too innocent Haruhi…" Mori-sempai told her as he put his hand on her head.

"But wait! I thought you were the manager!" Kana protested as Kyouya walked away.

"Oh? Is that so? Who told you that?"

"Kaoru*points at Kaoru*"

"Eh?"

"Don't mind that. You'll start tomorrow." Kyouya said as he walked away.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Be here before host club sessions start. Go with Haruhi if you have trouble finding the place."

"A-arigatou!!!"

So the day ended with unanswered questions, new friendships formed, and foes that swore revenge and to stop at nothing to achieve their goal. And, Renge-chan now has a new assistant. But, what now? Let's see…

_**{5:40 pm}**_

"Honestly, you're so slow!" Hikaru complained as Kaoru shoved things inside his bag.

"You go on ahead Hikaru. I'll-catch up!"

"Fine. I'll wait for you at the gate."

"Thanks!"

Hikaru left and Kaoru is still shoving stuff inside his bag when…

"Huh? There's someone playing again? And it's so late in the afternoon."

He went to the exact same place where he first heard the music.

"What? It stopped. How come? Wait, a violin case?"

He saw a violet colored violin case and a girl carrying it… she had a white headband.

Could it be?

****************************************

_**Day 1 of Kana's work.**_

"Oh there you are Kana. Where have you been?" Tamaki asked as Kana ran in. She was late for her first day on the job.

"Gomenasai. I got lost."

"I told you to go with Haruhi." Kyouya said.

"Anyway, I think this letter is for you Kana-chan." Kaoru said as he gives a piece of paper to Kana.

"Eh? For me?"

She took it and then read it.

It reads

_**Good Morning.**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that I am going there to visit someone who is staying in your custody during school hours. Please take care of all the arrangements for my arrival. My arrival will be at December 10. You do not need to fetch me, I know where you are. I am hoping to experience welcome in your premises. Thank You for your cooperation. **_

_**Truly yours,**_

_** AK~YS**_

When Kana read the piece of paper, she was terrified. Hr face became pail, and the only word that she can mutter is the word _**horrifying**_.

"What's wrong Kana?" Haruhi asked.

"She's here."

Then there was a knock on the door. It was a loud one, but it was only 3 short knocks. It opened and there was a young girl wearing what seem to be the school uniform for Lobelia Academy. Her hair was black and was on neat pony tails. She looked like she was a second year. She was accompanied by two muscular guys wearing black suits.

"Hello, Kana."

"O-o-onee-chan, w-what are you d-doing here?" Kana said as she quivers in fear.

"O-ONEE-CHAN?!" Most of the host club members shouted.

*grins*

End of Chapter 3

****************************************************************

Wow. You didn't expect that, did you? Well, there are a lot more twists there.

Again with the music? But we all know that she's a girl. hmm… I think I know who that is… and I think you do too.

Please read!

I'll try to post again soon!

Kana-chan :]


	4. Chapter 4: Families

_**A/N: Yow! Chappie 4 on the way! I think this will be earlier than usual so, MAKE GOOD USE OF FREE TIME!!! (: Well, this one has a bit more surprises than the last one, so, enjoy! **_

_**Oh yeah… thanks to Kiki18, the nightopian princess, Mihau Nakashima, and sweet sacrifice for commenting!! I thank thee, really.**_

Chapter 4: Families

"Oh my, you certainly got a widespread of companions to accompany you during school, little sister." Akira said, smiling as she walked to her sister.

"O-onee-chan. why the he-" Kana was silenced, then she was as red as the lava of a bursting volcano when her sister approached her and whispered the one sentence that will be the cause of Kana having nightmares later in the night.

"_So, which one's yours?"_

She meant the hosts. Which one of them was Kana's boy- er, I mean "admirer". She was quiet for a moment, then steam came out of her ears, not because of anger, but it's because of embarrassment…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!?!" Kana shouted as her sis laughs at her sudden "red" reaction.

"You'll never change, sister.*faces Tamaki and the others* I am terribly sorry for my rude manners.*bows* Konnichiua, my name is Akira Yakashima of the Yakashima Corporation. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear princess…" Tamaki whispered as he touched Akira's chin and lifted it so that they will come face to face with each other.

But…

"EH?!" was all that was heared of the Hitachiin twins as so Tamaki…

"Could it be…?" Hikaru concluded.

"dono lost…" Kaoru continued.

"HIS TOUCH FOR WOMEN!!" they said in cohesion!

Flashback

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear princess…"

"Thank you for your hospitality… now will you excuse me…"

She ignored Tamaki's face with roses as his background and proceeded to Kana.

End of flashback

"She was totally immune to dono's charm!" Kaoru said as he was shaking his brother, acting all giddy.

"You're right! Who are these people! First, Kana wasn't affected by the _brotherly love gig_, and now, her sister?!"

"What the hell are we gonna do, dono?!" they said in cohesion… but it was useless, it looked as though Tamaki stared into the eyes of Medusa and turned to stone.

"AHHH! DONO'S TURNED TO STONE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! AHHH!!!"

Meanwhile, Akira was still annoying Kana as they continue to ignore the host clubs antics… at least, the trio's antics, the others are doing something productive…

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?"

"Ahh… No thank you Hunny-sempai…"

"Ah."

"Plot, plot, plot, plot, think, plot, plot, plot……evil smile, plot, plot, plot…"

Ok, so the word productive isn't really the right word to describe what they're doing, so let's go to what Kana and Akira are doing…

"C'mon, I'm your onee-chan after all. C'mon, tell me!"

"No."

"C'mon"

"NO"

"Come on…"

"*sigh* Onee-chan, you didn't need to come here."

"I couldn't help it. She wanted to go and see you so badly. So I had no choice." Akira said as she got her phone out of her pocket…

"What? Is she here now?" Kana said as she was jumping in delight. Then Akira's phone started to ring…. It was Mozart's symphony 2.

"**Where are you?"**

"_We'll be right there soon."_

"**Are you sure?"**

"_We're approaching the white doors."_

"**What?! Are you here already?!"**

The host club members snapped out of their "defeated" states when Akira shouted. Then, the doors suddenly opened and only one word echoed around the premises.

"MAMA!!!"

She was very cute. She was around 4 years old. She was also a brunette. She wore a yellow balloon dress with lace on the bottom sides. Her beautiful brunette hair was, and always was on neat hear clips designed by Akira herself. She was happily running towards Kana as her beautiful locks flowed in the wind and gladly followed her moves.

"Anaka, it's so nice to see you!!" Kana said as she was holding the girl tight in her arms.

"Mama!! I missed you!"

'What the?! This can't be!'

"Eh? Kaoru!!" Hikaru said as he waved his left hand in front of Kaoru's face. But it was no use. Now, Kaoru was in the "turned to stone" state. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking a very plausible explanation on what could this really mean.

'Oh no. Kana has a daughter?! Her offspring?! … Wait, now I forgot what offspring means! ... Oh yeah… well, at least there's not a sign of a guy right? So she's a single parent, right? So that means…'

The stone suddenly broke, and then a fiery aura overcame Kaoru and said

"I STILL HAVE A CHA~NCE!"

Then, another person showed up in the host club premises. It was a guy this time…

"Gomenasai. I got trouble finding the place…"

"Ah… so you finally showed up." Akira said as she greeted the mystery guy with a hug.

"Onee-chan."

His hair was black, raven black. Just like Akira's. There's a distinct resemblance between him, Kana, Akira and Anaka. He has the body type same as Hikaru and Kaoru, but he appears younger than them.

"You're here too?" Kana said as she let go of Anaka and hugged the person.

"Kana, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She replied as she hugs the person real tight.

'Another one? Oh, I guess it's another brother or something.'

But, Anaka came over and hugged him too as she said

"PAPA!"

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

Suddenly, Kaoru's fiery aura turned to a chilly breeze that left Hikaru shivering beside him… Then, Kaoru's "stone" form shattered into little itty bitty pieces.

"Honestly, Kaoru… *sighs* you have much to learn when it comes to women… and I thought you've already mastered it…"

Back to Kana…

"Karu-kun! I really missed you! Why did you return to Japan all of a sudden?" Kana asked as she lets go of the person and carried Anaka in her arms.

"Ah that? Well, I missed you is all."

"Oh really? Wow. You're really amazing *smile*"

Kaoru was crushed when he saw Kana smile so sweetly at her "Karu-kun". It was like a dog seeing his owner walk away with another dog as he was left there, all alone. But all of a sudden, there was a beam of hope that made Kaoru grin from ear to ear…

"Alright cuz! It's time for you to introduce yourself!" Akira said while she went to Karu together with Anaka.

"Oh, right. gomenasai"

'What? He's their cousin?*grin* oh, so that's why they're close. Now, this makes sense…' *grins*

*bows* "Ohaiyou Guzaimasu, I am Karuizawa Yakashima, of the Yakashima Corporation branch C in Italy. It's very nice to meet you all."

But no one, except Kyouya was paying attention to him. Kyouya approached him and talked all business-like.

"Oh. We meet again Karuizawa-san. How's branch C?"

"It's doing great, thanks to the Ootori Company. And, on behalf of the staff of branch C, and my father, I give you my utmost gratitude."

"No, no, it's our pleasure. At least the misunderstanding is cleared up."

"Yeah, to think that our families used to be rivals, but now, we're a formidable opponent together."

As you know, the Ootori Company and the Yakashima Corporation have global branches. A few years back, there was a feud between the Ootori London branch and the Yakashima Corporation branch C. There was a stolen project in both the Ootori's and the Yakashima's. Naturally, they blamed each other for the loss. But it was proven to be another company who stole the project. So, the feud resolved and they were business partners once again.

"I agree. Are you going to stay here long?"

"No. I just came here to visit my uncle and to check if they're all doing ok."

"I see. Well, shall we take you on a tour then?"

"Ah, no thank you. But may we please borrow Kana for a day? It's for Anaka. She misses Kana so much."

"Oh? So you don't miss her?"

"Oh I do. Anaka just misses her more. She's more attached to her than we all think."

"I see. Well then, I'll permit her to take a leave. But only for today."

"Arigatou, I'll bring her back tomorrow. But can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Is she working here?"

"Why yes. She just applied yesterday. She has remarkable skills. She is a great asset for the Yakashima Corporation."

"Ah. I see. Well then, I'm taking my leave."

_**A/N: Wow, What a long talk.**_

After that discussion, Karu walked to Kana, who was playing with Anaka, and said

"Alright! Are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"Ask Anaka."

Anaka thought long and hard, then she stared at Kana, happily while she waves her hands, saying

"To an amusement pawk!" Anaka said happily as she tugs Kana out to the door.

"Gomenasai, Anaka-chan, I have work to do here."

"Wowk?"

"It's fine. I took care of that."

"Really?"

Then, Akira shows up with those two muscular guys again, but this time, they went inside with Akira.

"My, my, you three look like a family."

"Stop joking onee-chan. Now, shall we go?" Kana said as she carried Anaka with in her arms.

"WAIT!" Hikaru said as he drags Kaoru's stone body.

"Kaoru and I would like to join you guys."

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Kana said as she lifted Anaka in Karu's shoulder.

"Yeah it's cool. Don't worry about it."

Kaoru turned back to flesh as Akira pondered for a moment. Then she turned her back on them and said yes. Then, they followed Akira to a black car waiting outside the premises. Meanwhile,

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" Asked Tamaki to himself as he looks for his comrades…

In the car:

"Why do we have to take this car anyway? I mean it's much more spacious in onee-chan's car…" Kana said as she gasps for air.

Their car was much more crowded than Akira's, because in her car, there was only Akira and Anaka. The other mustang consists of (in order) Karu-Hikaru-Kana-Kaoru. The muscular guys were driving the cars…

"It's only a matter of time Kana, just be patient." Karu said while flashing a comforting smile to his uncomfortably positioned cousin.

'Tch. Why does that guy get all the glory? Hmm... Maybe I should comfort her too.'

When Kaoru tried to do that, he just stared at her, looking at her puffed face. Admiring her peculiarly curled hair that was blocking partly her face… but when he soon realizes that he was doing so, his face turned red and looked at the other way, not noticing that his brother was watching in amusement.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE AT LAST!"

Kana said as she gets out of the car and breathes fresh air.

"C'mon, your are excited that Anaka is." Teased Hikaru to Kana as he pats her in the shoulder.

"Well, it's my… I mean it's just stuffy in there so I kinda look excited." *chuckle nervously*

"Mama! Let's go!"

"Anaka-chan! Don't go too fast! You might trip!"

Too late. She already fell down and scraped her elbow. She ran towards her mama. Kaoru was the one who approached them. Karu tried to go there too, but Hikaru stopped him as he watched hid brother make his "move".

"Anaka-chan, are you alright?"

She was already crying in Kana's shoulders and didn't notice that she scrapped her elbow.

"You know, you're just like your mama-chan. She also tripped before and scraped her elbow." He said as he took out his handkerchief and started to wrap it around Anaka's elbow.

"But your mama-chan didn't cry. So don't cry too, if you wanna be like your mama-chan, okay?"

Anaka suddenly looked at Kaoru in a new view. She smiled and called him "Papa" with a sweet voice.

"Don't cry anymore okay?" Kana said in her relief.

"Hai! *grin* I'm glad now because mama has…"

She held up her fingers in a V-shaped pattern and screamed

"2 PAPAS! So that mama won't be sad anymore when Anaka leaves.*smile innocently*"

Kana's face turned red, not because of the 2 dads remark, but because she regarded Kaoru as one.

"*sigh.* Well, which ride do you wanna go first?"

"How about the roller coaster?" Akira suggested.

Kana shivered in fear, but tried to not show it so she asked passed the question to the others

"Uh, what do you guys wanna ride first?"

"Roller Coaster" Hikaru said.

"Roller Coaster" Kaoru agreed.

"Roller Coater" Karu said while he nodded his head while he chuckled a little.

"MAMA! LET'S WIDE THE WOLLEW COASTEW!!"

She quivered in fear while she accepted the fact that she really had no choice. She forced a smile and nodded her head.

"ALRIGHT! That settles it! roller coaster it is!" Akira said while entering the amusement park.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing onee-chan?!" she whispered to herself as she

clutched Anaka's hand.

"Mama! You're huwting me! owie!" Anaka said, crying as she tried to yank her hand out of Kana's clutches.

"Oh. Gomenasai Anaka-chan. I'll tell you what, if you stop crying, mama will treat you to an ice cream sundae when we get off the roller coaster. Sounds good?"

"Yay! Mama's gonna tweat me ice cweam! Yay!" Anaka said as she ran to Akira, tackling her in the process.

"Are you alright Kana-chan? You seem to be out of it when we mentioned the roller coaster." Kaoru said, looking at Kana.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

'I know you won't tell me even if I ask you. Darn, this is so frustrating.'

"Well, off to the roller coaster!" Akira said as she picked up Anaka in her arms.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a birthday…" Kana whispered to herself.

End of Chappie 4

A/N: OMG! It's so long! Well, this is too long to be just one chapter, so me gonna divide it!

Haha….haha…muahahahahaha!

Oh. Gomenasai. Just laughing about Chappie 5….

You gotta read if you wanna know!!

~kana-chan:]


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was caught in some stuff I couldn't just leave it, can I? But don't' fret my dear readers, I'll post chapter 6 early so keep reading!!! I think this chapter will be Rated T for the gore and stuff.**_

Chapter 5: Wishes

_It was a hot summer's day in the middle of July. My parents took me to America because my siblings went to Canada last February. (I had a cold that time!) Anyway, they were taking me to the amusement park. It's kinda hard to believe that I was missing kindergarten for this._

"_Mama! Are we there yet?"_

"_No dear, but while we wait, what do you want to get once we've arrived?"_

_I thought long and hard, then, a smile filled up my face and I said_

"_MAMA! I WANT COTTON CANDY!"_

"_Orange right?" she said, teasing. I hated orange cotton candy._

"_No mama! Pink right?" I smiled at her, knowing that she'd smile back._

"_Haha, you're so amusing, dear."_

"_Hey Kana," Dad called out to me._

"_Hai?"_

"_What does that look like?" he pointed his pinky finger to the large roller coaster up ahead of us._

"_Wowee! A huge roller coaster! Yay!"_

"_Look, dear! We're here!" my mom exclaimed. My dad parked our Volvo at a parking space near the entrance as I excitedly stared at the huge roller coaster right before me. We got off, walked towards the entrance and I immediately approached the candy store._

"_Here you go, little missy!" he said as he handed me the huge pink cotton candy. I got the cotton candy, gave the payment and thanked him as I gazed at the huge pink cotton candy that I was holding. Everything was going great! ... I was wrong._

_It suddenly rained… blood._

_People started screaming, running towards the nearest exit they could find. My pink cotton candy was now dissolving, together with the blood of the person that had an accident with the ride. That girl was covered in blood, and she was reaching out to me. But I couldn't help her. I could see her legs were bloody. He arms were covered in blood. I couldn't do anything… I was only four! I was there, all alone. Both of my parents were not with me. My father was parking the car, then my mother was getting tickets for the tree of us to ride the roller coaster. So I just stared at her, innocently wondering what I should do. I jut stared, slowly taking in what I was seeing. Then, I started crying, dropping my cotton candy in the process. I screamed from the top of my lungs "help!!" for the girl. But I was too late. She was trampled by the people who wanted to get out of there. I saw her in pain, slowly but surely, she was dying. I could hear her screams of terror. And worse, I saw everything. I saw how it happened, and how she died. I couldn't help her… I… I… _

"OI!! KANAKO YAKASHIMA!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!" someone suddenly said.

"Onee-chan, don't wake her. She might get a headache." Another said.

'Where am I? Awww, man, whoever said that, they were right. My head does hurt. '

"That doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna give her another reason to stay down." Cracking of the knuckles were heard and a fiery aura suddenly emerged that made Kana realize who that voice was.

'Crap! It's…it's… it's onee-chan!!... I'm probably better off lying down, for my life's sake.'

"Mama, are you okay now?" Anaka said as she comes towards Kana with another guy.

"Wake up, Kana. You've been unconscious for long enough." The guy said as he rested a cold soda can on top of Kana's head.

"Um, Kaoru? Is that you?"

"Wow, it's the first time you got our identities wrong."

"Oh, sorry. My vision's a bit blurry and my head still hurts. Where am I anyway? Where are the others?"

"You're lying on a park bench near the amusement park. And they got something for you… what was it again?..." while Hikaru pondered for a bit, Anaka approached Kana with 2 cotton candied, one for each hand.

"Mama, are you okay now?" Anaka said, while she offers the pink cotton candy to Kana.

"I'm okay now. Sorry to worry you."

"Wanna cotton candy, Mama?" she offers Kana the pink cotton candy.

"No thank you.. Anyway, what happened to me?"

"You passed out." Kaoru said as he approached together with Akira and Karu.

"A full 5 minutes of unconsciousness." Karu said

"Baka. You should've told us you weren't feeling well." Akira said.

"But I- yeah… sorry about that."

"Well, let's go then!"

"YEAH!" everybody said, except or Kana.

"Hai, Hai."

'What was that anyway? I suddenly remembered. And in detail too! Why the hell?! Why now?'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Akira handed her a can of iced tea.

"Remember? Okasa used to give us iced tea whenever we feel ill. So drink up."

She smiled at Kana, warm and uplifting as it is, Kana wasn't really assured. But she took the can and smiled back.

"Arigatou, onee-chan"

"C'mon, let's go."

The surroundings of the amusement park were somewhat an inner sanctum for people. The autumn leaves were scattered everywhere, while the mid-day sun shines above everything, giving warmth for this cold day. Very relaxing as it is, Kana still felt uneasy, due to the accurate dream she just had.

'Why? Does it have to do with the roller coaster thing when I was 4? Gotta stay tough! Gotta stay tough! I gotta stay tough for Anaka!'

"You alright?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I'm cool."

"No, I mean with the amusement park. Is it alright… with you?" there was a long pause, but then Kana looked at Akira with a smile.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"C'mon mama! You're too slow! Anaka said as she waves her hands at Kana and Akira."

~X~X~X~

_Even though I was at a young age, I experienced hell… for a 4 year old at least. Two days past and the police report came out saying that that was a freak accident. There were malfunctions in the main controls that lead to chaos in the amusement park… but the only ride that leas to a person's death was… the roller coaster_

'_But that's not what happened!'_

_She was reaching out to me…_

"_He…lp…me…ple…ase…"_

_I just stared at her, innocently wondering what was she doing. I could still remember… her legs were under the roller coaster, bloody but pretty much in tact. Her hair was long; she was crying, but still, people ignored her! After all the pain she was going through, she still wasn't receiving any help! ...then… I saw a boot, a sneaker, pumps, every kind of shoe trampled her already vulnerable body, hands, and her skull… I could still hear her screams, together with the crackle of her breaking bones. Every time… every time I heared her screams in my head… I really wished I'd just die…_

_I told them what happened… I really tried! But then, they didn't believe me. I was quite surprised with myself. Although my situation was this horrid for a 4 year old, I didn't shed a single tear. Before this incident, I used to cry a lot. But now, … it's such a mystery._

"We're here." Akira remarked

"Huh?"

"Wha? Did you sleepwalk or something?"

"N-no! I was- um- thinking of something! Yeah! I was!"

Akira thought oddly of what was going on with her sister. 'Was she really feeling alright?'

"Oh, well. This is for your own good. Have fun with part 1."

"What did you- W-wait!"

Kana was dragged in the park by Akira. Then took her hand, and planted it with another. It was, Kaoru's. But wait! Somebody grabbed her other arm when Akira let go of her! It was Karu-kun this time!

"Ok then! It settles it! Kaoru-Kana-Karu, and Hikaru- I and Anaka will split up into 2 groups! The three of each group will wander off around the park. We'll meet here by 10!"

(It was 9am)

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DONG?!" Kana said, her head was burning and steam was coming out of her ears, again, not by anger, but by embarrassment.

"It's called therapy. Being around people, especially guys helps soothe the stressed heart of a damsel."

"Why three? Can't I just be paired up with Anaka? I mean, we're six aren't we?"

"Well, I did plan a one-on-one, but, as you know, my mind changes easily."

She grinned as if she knew something, some information that she can use for blackmail. She looked at Karu as, even though he was as calm as he could be, he was still blushing like a tomato!

"Besides, it wouldn't be therapy when you're with Anaka."

"C'mon, it will be fun." Karu said, trying to suppress his veins from pumping blood to already reddish pink cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Everything will be f-fine."

"Okay then. if you say so."

Finally, Kana agreed. You know why? Because she knows that it would be too immature for Akira's taste, although she is immature herself; and… (dun dun duuun) she knows who she's up against.

When Kana's group left, Akira took charge.

"Alright! Where do you want to spy on them first?" there was a big smirk on her face that made Hikaru feel a little awkward.

~X~X~X~

Kana's Group

'This is dumb. Why did I go on like that? This is not like me. I should've shown more restraint.' Karu thought, his face was still red as a tomato.

'Why the hell sis he do that?! I thought I'd be alone with her, just this once! Darn, I'm getting pissed again.' Well, you can see it in his face that he was pissed, but when he saw Kana's face, his anger subsided and just turned… well, red as… well, Karu's.

'Typical of onee-chan. she's following us. Well, whatever. The only thing about me not liking this split is the fact that Anaka is being dragged into this mess. Cra-'

Kana didn't have the time to finish her thoughts. As you know, she's a klutz, and a klutz and a rock does not make a good combination.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

The scream of embarrassment was heared from Kana, but when she thought she'd already plopped face first to the ground, she was floating… almost.

"Kana! Are you alright?" Kaoru and Karu said in cohesion.

"I'm fi-"

Something was wrong, something awkward. An awkward feeling in her… erm… chest.

WHACK!!

"Perverts!!"

~X~X~X~

"This is great! My sis' love life has finally bloomed into beautiful roses!" Akira gestured as she pointed to her sister.

"Uh, why are we in a tree again?"

"The art of war, dear Hikaru. You must learn to conceal yourself when in battle!" Akira gestures a "victory pose", her victory pose. She was holding a hardbound red book on one hand that read

THE ART OF WAR

BY SUN TZU

_**A/N: Copyright! I do not own that book!**_

"Okay, and why aren't you doing anything again?" Hikaru said impatiently, trying to get the camera at the right angle.

"So naïve. I am but a simple and beautiful strategist in the know art! But you should know that Karu should have been here!"

"What?! Then why the hell is he prancing around there?!"

"Ah, bit in every battle, there is an unexpected twist that is bound to happen. And in this case, well, you know what I mean."

'Luck dogs. I wish I was the one who caught her.' Hikaru kept on filming while Akira stood by his side. While Anaka played with squirrels, a family of squirrels.

~X~X~X~

'Women…' Kaoru thought.

'Guys have to go to all the trouble…' Karu thought

'Just to save them. And…'

'What do they repay you?!'

'A big, fat, swollen cheek!'

'From that painful slap of hers'

'Typical of them.' They thought, creepily thought at the same time.

Well, yeah, they were both annoyed at Kana, not knowing that they made her feel like she was violated. But then again, female intuition kicked in.

"EH?! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

She was gone, out of their sight. But how? And she was so fast too.

"2 please!" Kana's echoing voice said in the distance.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Kaoru and Karu said in unison.

"Oh no. She might be buying some kind of commoner torture food!" Kaoru said, panicking.

"I just hope it's not that bad." Karu added.

Kana approached the two guys who were expecting something bad to happen to them. But all they got was Kana's radiating smile, greeting them with comfort and assurance. She had two cups in one hand, one for each. It was filled withy a swirling white stuff with thick brown liquid on the surface of it. She rested it on their swollen cheek and said

"Gomenasai. I thought… well. Yeah, uh, you know."

"Know what?" They both asked.

"You mean you don't know?!"

"Know what?!"

"Aw, forget it. What is this stuff anyway?" Kaoru said, impatiently.

"Hmmm… I think the commoners call it ice cream. This is not like our usual ice cream; this is processed ice cream with fudge on top. It's lighter than the ice cream we're accustomed to, but it's also very good!"

"Apology accepted." Karu said as he relieved the cold cup from Kana's hands, touched it and gave it warmth. Kaoru did the same in a more… non-casual manner.

"Alright then, it's almost 10. We better get back or one-"

Someone's stomach grumbled.

"Haha! I know that was you Kana!" Kaoru said as he was laughing at the flushed Kana.

"C'mon, I'll treat you! What do you want?" Karu asked.

Kana smiled. "I want cotton candy."

~X~X~X~

"Fall back! Everybody fall back!"

Akira said as Hikaru carried all the equipment.

_**A/N: Poor Hikaru, he looks like a 1 man army!!**_

~X~X~X~

"So, you're finally back. Took you long enough." Akira said, impatiently.

"What happened to you Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he studied his brother's state.

Kana was holding a big orange cotton candy at one hand, and another, slightly smaller pink one in the other.

"Here you go, Anaka, pink right?" Kana said as she gave Anaka the semi-huge cotton candy.

"Yay! Mama's the best!"

"Okay, now that we're all here, ready to ride the roller coaster?"

"YEAH!!"

"… please… don't…"

End of Chapter V

_**A/N: darn! It's still to long! Just have to wait for another then. Extended performances, I call it. We-**_

_**Chotto matte kudesai!!!**_

_**Kana: Nani? 0.0 Onee-chan?!**_

_**Akira: Hai! And I'm here to judge your chapter 5. I brought along some friends, if you don't mind.**_

_**Kana: O.O! Haya-san! Aya-san!**_

_**Haya&Aya: Konnichiua, Kana-chan. we're also here to rate your story.**_

_**As they all read my story, I watched them as I quivered in total nervousness. When they were done…**_

_**Akira: Crap! Ang ganda dude!!! (Nice dude!) Everyone's excelling! Even Haya-san!**_

_**Haya: Why, thank you.**_

_**Akira: Everything's a rival! Muahahahaha! I like that. Hikaru is my pet…**_

_**Kana: Next! Aya-san!**_

_**Aya: it was really nice. Though I pity Hikaru (Kyaa~ Hikaru!).**_

_**Kana: Next! Haya-san!**_

_**Haya: Hmmmm… there's something intriguing about Karu. Are you sure they're cousins?**_

_**Kana: alright!! Let's end this!**_

_**K&A&H&A: JA-NE!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fears

_**A/N: Yo! Gomenasai. I finished Chapter 7 before I had the chance to encode this so, this is a VERY late update. But I'll publish this together with chappie 7. Enjoy!**_

Chapter VI: Fears

_You can't run from it. You can't hide. You keep shoving it away, hoping it won't find you, but still… it can still find you, haunting your every moment of existence. You can't run away from you FEARS, you just have to face it._

"Alright! Now for the main part of the ride!" Akira said.

"Wha? The main part of the ride is the ride itself! Don't you know that? Or did you forget? ... baa-chan?!" Hikaru said, still annoyed at what Akira did to him.

A fiery aura suddenly overcame Akira's body, but it was no ordinary aura. It was like the shadow king's when in rage, Pure (but hot) darkness.

_**A/N: *Sweatdrop* Onee-chan, is that really… erm, you?**_

_**A: Well, it's your story.**_

_**A/N: Ah, well, this is kinda based on real people.**_

_**A: … Well, whatever then.**_

_**CONTINUE!**_

"WHO… ARE… YOU… CALLING… OLD?!"

"Yelp!"

"Uh, it's alright onee-chan! He's just, well, um, joking around."__

"Don't try to defend him, little sister. A mortal sin was committed by that man! Calling a beautiful, YOUNG, glamorous, smart, and all that, OLD!!!"

Kana's aura suddenly changed too! But it was only mild, kinda like what she used on the von Estelle dude back in chapter 3.

_**A/N: You can check if you want to. **_

"Onee-chan."

She had her eyes shut, but when she opened her eyes terror filled it. Some say it's only legendary. Some say it's only a myth. It has many names, but we'll just call it _**evil eyes**_!

"Aren't you being difficult? What? You're older than all of us, then that means you're old, right?"

'Damn. Not this state again… RETREAT!!!!'

Akira smiled. She exhaled a huge amount of carbon dioxide and went nearer to her sister.

"Good job, sis. I knew all along that you'll inherit okasa's gift. Alright then, I'll stop. As I was saying, …"

She again went in front and shot Hikaru a _you're lucky now, but not next time _look, and then proceeded. She produced 4 straw-like papers.

"Alright, since Anaka hates heights and someone has to stay with her, I'll be the one so you guys can have fun."

"EH?! Can't I be with Anaka instead?" Kana remarked, obviously reverted to her normal state of mind.

"Therapy, remember?"

"Alright fine."

"Anyway, the four of you will draw lots to determine who's going to be paired with who. They'll correspond to Kana and Anaka's colors, mainly orange and pink. So, start picking!"

They all drew lots. The tips of those straw-like papers were soaked in paint. They all drew lots, each not revealing the color.

"And here are the results! My, my, Kana got her color, orange. Oooh! Hikaru got pink eh? How about you guys? What did you get?"

~X~X~X~

In another place not too far, there's another important thing that was going on… a phone call.

"**Where are you?"**

"_In position, sir."_

"**Corresponding time?"**

"_About 10:30 to 11:00, sir."_

"**Good. Retrieve your target immediately."**

"_Yes sir."_

"**Remember the orders, take caution."**

"_Yes sir."_

"**Good. Dismiss." **

The phone call ended with a short beep to it. There was a man, holding the phone. Once he disposed of its memory card, he threw the cell phone off the building, while he looks at the sky, wondering if everything will go according to plan. Then, he walked away in total silence, as if he wasn't even standing there.

~X~X~X~

"Wow! Kaoru got orange!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And Karu got pink!" Akira said.

"Well that settles it! Kaoru-Kana and Hikaru-Karu! Now, begin!"

The four of them hopped on the seat, corresponding to the colors they got. Kana was shaking while she got on the seat.

"If you're really that scared, just hold my hand." Kaoru said, noticing how much agitated Kana was.

"A-alright."

Kana attempted, but she restrained herself into doing so. Karu watched everything from the back. Hikaru was quite amused at what turned out to be a crazy day for him, and for all of them. Then it started. At first, they were alright since it was still going upward, but then, when it started going down at top speed, Kana immediately grabbed Kaoru's hand and screamed at the top of her voice. Her grip was so tight, kaoru couldn't move it so much, but enough to get a hold on it and wouldn't dare to let go.

~X~X~X~

'I gotta get her to safety! A little more, just a little more!'

Akira was running, holding Anaka in her arms. She was tired, since she can't take her car along with her and her destination was farther than an average person can run in just 20 minutes. She's not an ordinary person, but it was not enough, she was spotted.

"Impressive, Miss Yakashima. My informants told me that you are not as good as I thought you were."

He came out of the shadows; his brown, almost black hair almost sparkled in the setting sun.

"I guess they were wrong."

The man was slender, yet at the same time, he had a dark aura coming out of him.

"Hand me the little princess, and you won't get hurt."

Akira wasn't trembling, nor was she scared. Instead, she was cool and calm.

"My, my, demanding as usual, eh, Mr. Seichiro?"

"Why thank you mistress, now please hand us the little princess."

~X~X~X~

'Where is she? It's not like her to be late like this.' Kyouya looked at his watch while he adjusted his glasses.

'It's almost time for class. I better go. Maybe she changed her mind'

As Kyouya walked away from the gates of Ouran, he felt a sudden chill and a cold gust of wind blew towards the gate, that was seemingly directing him to come back, but it didn't stop him from entering the school premises.

'Hmmm, odd.'

~X~X~X~

The ride was finally over. Kana was still griping Kaoru's hand, as though she didn't let go the hand the whole time.

"Um, Kana?"

"H-hai?"

"The ride's over. You're the only passenger left."

"EH?!"

Kaoru chuckled a little as he helps up the, yet again, flushed Kana.

"You don't always seize to amuse me. Now, shall we?"

The sudden change in holding placement of Kana's handmade her blush. From the informal, mainly holding hands sideways, to something a host club member would do, inviting or seducing the heart of a charming lady to come closer… closer… closer…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY KANA?!" Karu said as he tightly held the end of yet another orange colored cotton candy's stick.

"What do you mean yours?!" kaoru said, pissed off.

"She's mine! Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands!"

"Are you forgetting, Mr. Yakashima? Does cousin ring a bell to you?!" Kaoru countered.

'Darn. He's right. Dammit! I can't take this anymore!'

Karu suddenly turned back into his cool and calm state. He gave the orange cotton candy to Kana and said.

"I'm only protecting her."

"Um, well, don't worry about anything guys, it's okay." Kana said, trying to calm the two hot heads that were bickering over her, as though fighting for a favorite toy.l

"Kana, Let's go." Karu said as he forcibly dragged Kana away from the ride. Naturally, Kaoru grabbed her other hand, causing her to drop the cotton candy. Upon seeing this "barbaric" action, Karu got furious, but he eventually brushed that gesture off.

"Hey! Kana's not going anywhere."

"Yes she is. Home, with her family."

"No she's n-"

Kaoru was silenced when Hikaru threw a violet case towards Kana, Karu and Kaoru tried to catch it, but kana eventually caught it.

"Why don't you play something? I think that's the only way to make them shut up."

"Hey!" Karu and Kaoru said in unison.

Kana opened the case and there sat a beautifully crafted violin. Kaoru was stupefied when he saw this and remembered the times whenever 5:40 sruck his watch, he could hear a violin playing.

'So, it was you all along.'

"Alright"

Kana played her violin with excellence. It's not too perfect but it was still soothing to the ear. Both Kaoru and Karu were shocked upon hearing this.

"That's the melody…" Kaoru whispered as he admired the violinist in front of him.

"That's Cascade. She was always practicing that whenever she can. Now, she's mastered it, close to perfection."

The beautiful sound of Kana's violin attracted almost all the visitors of the amusement park. It seems as though time stooped as each stroke of the violin was made.

~X~X~X~

"Make me." Akira said, clearly tired of carrying Anaka in her arms.

"… But first, an explanation. Are you the reason… why Anaka is asleep?!"

"A very good deduction, mistress. Now, if you must know, it's something sweet that will actually be the reason of their and your downfall."

'The cotton candy!'

"Hmmm, from the look of your face, I think you've got the answer, now for business."

He lunged at Akira, she tried to dodge, but the weight of Anaka in her arms was slowing her down, so she hit a wall. She tried to stand up but someone knocked her down.

"What… the… h-"

THUD

She collapsed in the ground, but in a way that Anaka wasn't hurt in anyway, yet.

"Good work Lin. Your reward will come later."

He gladly took Anaka in his hands and let Lin carry Akira back to the amusement park.

~X~X~X~

As Kana stoked her violin for the finale of the piece, a flood of applause graced her as she puts down her bow. She didn't realize that people were watching her. She blushed as she kept the violin and turned to Hikaru.

"Where did you find it?"

"Akira gave it to me before we rode the roller coaster. Karu didn't notice because he was busy watching you."

"O-oh. Uh, I see. Well then, shall look for onee-chan?"

"Sure."

So, they walked towards the exit when they saw Akira, sitting there, asleep on a park bench near the exit. Kana was going to go in front of Hikaru and charge Akira, but when suddenly, Karu pulled her aside, away from the others.

"Bu-"

"Shhhhh.."

Karu pulled Kana as far away from the others as he could.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Be patient. We'll be there soon"

They were in the same spot where they brought Kana earlier before.

"What is it?"

"There's something you need to know need to know. And something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you come back with me?"

"What?"

"And, I'm not really a Yakashima."

"What are you saying? I don't understand you."

"I was adopted don't you get it?"

"W-"

Before Kana could mutter anymore, her cell phone rang.

"Don't try anything funny, we've got Anaka."

~X~X~X~

"Are you okay?"

Akira was coming to her senses when she saw 2 identical people staring at her.

"Why are there two of you?"

"We're twins."

"Kaoru?"

"No, I'm Hikaru"

"Where's Kana?"

"Yeah, where is she Hikaru?"

"I thought she was with you."

Then memories suddenly came flooding in as Akira continued to regain consciousness.

FLASHBACK

~X~X~X~

"Kidnap Anaka, I'll take care of Kana."

Someone suddenly said. Akira took a peep and saw Karu talking to Seichiro

'Gasp!'

"What about Kyouya Ootori?"

"As much as possible keep him away and don't hurt him. We still have our gratitude towards him."

~X~X~X~

"Oh, no, we've got to save her!!"

Akira said, exclaiming at the memory rush she had.

~X~X~X~

"So, will you come with me?"

"I- …"

THUD

End of Chapter 6

_**A/N: Crapity! It's finally done! Hey. Keep your shorts on. I'm going to post this with chapter 7 so you'll just have to wait for chapter 8! Bye bee!**_

_**Ichigo-sama: Arigatou.**_

_**Kana-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7: Operations

_**A/N: Crapity! Sorry for the late update guys! I got caught up with our exams! Stupid exams, they're wasting trees on those. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 7.**_

Chapter 7: Operations

"_Wake up, princess…"_

…_Moan…_

"_Wake up… my master's waiting."_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up…"_

As Kana opened her eyes, she saw Seichiro, waiting for her at the doorway. Next to her was a sofa, and Anaka lying there, sound asleep.

"Anaka!"

Kana tried to reach for Anaka, but to her dismay, she was chained to a wall, her hands behind her, her feet immobile.

"Wha-what's going on? Why am I chained like this?!"

Then, as she said that, she reverted to her "evil" state, the one with the evil eyes. She looked at Seichiro with her eyes, but Seichiro was also staring at her with equal power, equal force, equal amount of hatred buried into the deepest parts of their hearts.

"Are you forgetting that I can break out of chains?"

He just kept staring at her. He gave Kana chills down her spines. He was normally nice to Kana, but now, she felt that all the kindness in the world vanished.

"Are the chains on too tight?"

She huffed, and she puffed, but the chains didn't budge.

"Why?!"

"Eh? Still persistent, I see. Don't bother. There was a special chemical that you took in, you see. And these chains are not ordinary too. They're a mixture of lead, metal, steel, and titanium."

He smiled devilishly, as he looked at Kana straight in the eye. Kana chose to ignore it… Then, there was silence.

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

"In the medieval ages of Europe, they called this part of their fortress the dungeon. But in our modern age, we just call it warehouse, or basement. But in this case, you're in a warehouse."

"Why is Anaka with me here?"

"Well, that's not for me to answer. Hmm… speak of the devil."

Someone was suddenly standing beside the door. Kana felt his or her aura as something of equal hatred to both her and Seichiro. But she was surprised when she saw who that person is.

"KARU?!!"

~X~X~X~

"**Have you found them yet?"** Akira said as she was running around town. She had her phone on earphones.

"_Not yet, How is it at your end?" _Kaoru said in the other end.

"**No luck, so far. Have you contacted the others?"**

"_You mean the hosts? Hikaru called them and he's on his way to meet them now."_

"**Kaoru" **Akira suddenly turned serious.

"_Yeah?"_

"**Good Luck."**

"_Thanks, you too." _

~X~X~X~

'There they are!' Hikaru though to himself. But to his dismay, there were only 3 people who came, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi.

"Where are Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru asked, panting.

"They couldn't come, but Kyo-chan sent out big police men to look for Kana-chan and Anaka-chan~!" Hunny-sempai said.

"Crap. Anyway, we have to look for her fast. Akira said the creep who kidnapped them was a bad person. He likes to torture people before he finishes the job." Hikaru said.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Haruhi said, encouragingly.

"Hai." Mori-sempai said in reply.

~X~X~X~

"I'm glad you're awake Kana. Well, isn't Anaka the heavy sleeper? Well, I'll have to join her later." He said as he laughs at the toddler who was sound asleep, lying on his couch.

Seeing Karu made Kana felt relieved and agitated at the same time. She was glad to see Karu, thinking that he'll be their knight in shining armor, but she also thought of the other possibilities.

'Why is he here? Is he here to save us? ... No, it couldn't be! If he were here to save us, Seichiro would have stopped him. No! … But, but why?!'

"Eh? Are you alright Kana? Is there something wrong?" Karu asked as he looked at Kana with a worried face.

"…"

"Master, don't bother. She's probably in shock. She's a smart girl after all."

Seichiro walked towards Kana, and then with his cold hands, he lifted Kana's face, via her chin. He was a bit startled when he saw Kana's eyes. It was lifeless, but at the same time, filled with hatred, and yet, a bit of worries.

"She'll be alright. She's just in shock."

"Well, if you say so. What are we going to do with Anaka when she wakes up?" Karu asked.

"Shall we let her go then? We can't let her stay here."

"I know. If something happens to her, it will trigger Kana's abilities. What do you suggest we do to her?"

"I have an idea."

~X~X~X~

'Why did I get paired up with her?' Hikaru thought to his situation as he was stuck with Haruhi.

Flashback

"I wanna get paired with Haru-chan!!!" Hunny sempai declared.

"Alright, let's go." Haruhi said.

They started running, but then, Hunny-sempai tripped. He started to look all teary eyed and ran to Mori-sempai. He talked to Hunny-sempai and then everything was suddenly better… Almost.

…

"Hikaru-kun! Over here! I think I found something!" Haruhi called out to him.

"I'm coming!" He said. He was a bit exhausted when she finally found something. But then, because of his exhaustion, he lost his sense of balance and tripped and fell to the ground.

"Hikaru-kun! Are you alright?" Haruhi hurriedly went over to where Hikaru tripped. He was sitting upright now. He was rolling up his sleeves and he already rolled up his pants to knee-level. There was slight bruising in his knees and a whole lot of blood in his elbows!

"G-gomenasai. I'm too careless." Hikaru said, in a manner that only made Haruhi chuckle a bit.

"Why don't we rest first?"

~X~X~X~

"**Any luck? How about Ouran?"** Akira asked. She was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"_She's not here. But I sent out the Ootori's best agents to look for Kana and Anaka."_

"**How about Tamaki? Is he helping with the search?"**

"_He still has some family problems, so I think he won't be able to extend his help for today, but I'm quite positive that he'll be able to send out his best agents too."_

"**I see. Well then, I'll be on my way. I still have to contact my brothers and notify them"**

"_I'm sorry but you're al little late for that. Ken and your parents are on their way from Madrid."_

"**Is Youichii with them?"**

"_Why wouldn't he?"_

"**I guess you have a point. I have to go then. Thank you, Kyouya."**

"_My pleasure."_

Akira got off the phone. She was near the Yakashima mansion when she saw a basket. It was very extravagant, obviously from overseas. It had pink and purple ribbons tied around it. if they weren't in a crisis right now, she would have brightened up and got it for herself, but she was in a different situation. It was very big for an ordinary basket. She looked at the outside of the basket with curiosity, but when she moved to see the inner contents of it, she saw something that would shock her…

"ANAKA!!!!"

~X~X~X~

"Why did you do it?" Kana suddenly said as Karu was gazing at her in the light of the glowing sunset.

"It's pretty simple, actually. I just wanted you to come with me back to Italy. I figured you wouldn't have come with me if Akira was here. The only consolation was Anaka, so I took advantage of that too. I used her to lure you in, you see." He smiled as he moved in closer to Kana. He touched her check, then her chin. He slowly lifted her face and he drew her face closer to his… closer… closer…

"Master, mistress Akira sent a message for you."

"Onee-chan?!" Kana said impulsively. She was out of it the minute she saw Karu.

"I'll see to it." Karu said as he stood up and whispered something to Seichiro.

"Give her anything she wants, just to please her until our flight to Italy."

"Understood."

So, he left, knowing that Seichiro will be competent enough to handle Kana, but Seichiro was not as clever as Kana was.

'Just a little more… save your energy… just a little more…' Kana thought.

~X~X~X~

"You have to be more careful next time, or else we have to buy a lot more bandages." Haruhi said she was cleaning Hikaru's elbow. His knee was patched up pretty good too.

"Are those free items from the supermarket?" Hikaru asked with curiosity as Haruhi brought out a box of panda patterned bandages.

"Yup. The supermarket always gives me free stuff when I buy."

Haruhi patched up Hikaru's arm lovingly, then she smiled at him, giving warmth, and embarrassment side up his veins.

"A-arigatou…" Hikaru said as he looked away, but he couldn't help looking away from Haruhi's angelic face.

"Oh, by the way. I found this watch. I recall this was Kana's. I saw it when she gave the handkerchief to you."

Hikaru noticed a beeping red light at the side of the rim of the watch. The he remembered a brand new invention the Hitachiin twins also used.

Flashback

"Do we have to wear these tacky watches?" Hikaru said, complaining about the watches they were giving.

"_You have to or else!!!"_ "That was what mother said to us. And we don't want to upset mother."

"What are these called anyway?"

"a.F.T.U."

"What does that mean?"

"As tacky as it seems, this is pretty good for a tracking device."

"What the hell does it mean?!"

"aFuFu Tracking Unit."

Hikaru burst out of the room, laughing his eyeballs out. He was laughing sop hard that irritated Kaoru…

…

"I got it!"

He immediately brought out his cell phone and called Akira. It rang and someone immediately picked up.

"_Hikaru"_

"**I've got an idea."**

"_That will have to wait. I just found Anaka."_

"**What?! But how?"**

"_Basket. It's a long story. Now, about your idea?"_

"**Do you know the a.F.T.U. software?"**

"_Yeah, each of us has it. We have 2 trackers ea-"_

"**Now you get me?"**

"_I have to go."_

"**Say hello to Anaka for me."**

"_I will"_

"**Good luck. Bye."**

"_Arigatou!!! Good bye."_

Hikaru ended his phone call with a beep. They finally got a lead on Kana.

End of Chapter 7

_**A/N: whew. This was a toughie. Hey, don't think of Karu as a meanie. His reasons will come in the later chapters. You know the funny thing is, I finished encoding chapter 7 first before chapter 6 so I know, this is a LATE update. Please bear with me!!!**_

_**~kana-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8: Reinforcements

A/N: Yow! Another chappie! Sorry for the late update. Please bear with me! Anyway, tis the season to be jolly!! Hahahahaha-lalalaLUH. Ah gomenasai, just high for some unknown reason. Anyway, please enjoy! :D

Chapter 8: Reinforcements

"Why won't you eat?"

". . ."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"… yeah, now please leave. I need to rest."

"Okay, I'll come back in the morning. Goodnight."

That guy stood up, as he let out a sigh. He then faced the door. It was Karu, behind him was Kana, still tied up and miserable. He approached the door, with Seichiro waiting patiently for his master's orders.

"Keep an eye on her, Seichiro. She might have a few tricks up her sleeve."

Seichiro could only nod, and then he followed his master leaving the room. As he was doing so, he looked at Kana, coldly.

'You've become pathetic, mistress. And I even had respect for you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.'

Then he gave Kana a cold smile, afterwards, he shut the door behind him, leaving Kana alone.

Kana struggled to get out of her chains, she managed to almost struggle out of her shackles, but the pain of her bruising hand was so much to bear, she eventually gave it up. Instead, she bowed her head and motioned her mouth to her left inside pocket, the one by her collar bone and pulled out a granola bar, she bit off half of it.

'I can't go on living like this…'

'I have to find away to escape.'

~X~X~X~

Fast typing of keypads was heard while fast footsteps were approaching. A box of pockey was shaken b y a girl with black pigtails as she grabbed a choco-covered stick-shaped biscuit and inserted it in her mouth and chewed. Peace, and then a sudden outburst was heard. It was Kaoru, slamming the door in front of him, looking tired.

"Any news yet?" Kaoru asked, panting.

"No, not really. How's it at your end?"

"Be serious, Akira."

"I am serious. Hey, is my brother down there yet?" Akira asked as she got another choco-covered biscuit.

"If you mean Ken nii-san, he's not there yet, why'd you ask?"

"He's supposed to arrive 2pm tomorrow. Oh, well." Akira said as she continued to type busily on her laptop.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Anyway, … wait, what day?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Friday." Akira said, monotonously. It's been 2 days since Kana went missing. Anaka was still asleep, for some unknown reason, not knowing what was going on with her family.

Kaoru pondered for a while, and then he approached the curtains, and pushed them aside, letting the graceful sunlight dance around Akira's once darkness-filled room.

"Ayee! It burns!!" Akira squealed as she hid under the table where her laptop rested.

"Its 10 in the morning, baka. AND IT'S ALREADY FRIDAY."

"Close it! Close it!" Akira pleaded.

"Get your lazy ass downstairs!"

"Close it! Close it!"

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh and dragged Akira away from her laptop.

"No! I'm almost to stage two! Let me go! Let me go Kaoru!"

Akira pleaded to Kaoru, but Kaoru still dragged her out of the room and downstairs where the other host club members await.

Meanwhile, among the things that Akira was doing, in her laptop, a beep was heard, and then followed by the phase 'DECODING COMPLETE. STAGE 2 AFuTD READY TO DECODE, TERMINATING IN 15:00'

~X~X~X~

"I don't want to go back to France." Tamaki whispered to himself as he let out a sigh

FLASHBACK

It was dinnertime. Suoh Tamaki and his grandmother rarely take this meal together, but today were different. At the time Tamaki was sipping water, his grandmother suddenly spoke to him.

"You're going back to France." His granny said monotonously while she looked a Tamaki's overwhelmed eyes. He almost squirted water out of his mouth and onto his grandmother's old face. Stunned, he put down his fork.

"W-why, baa-chan?" Tamaki asked cautiously, as he tried to suppress his emotions, but it was futile. His granny can read every emotion he's administering.

"You're much too young and much too distracted. I am sending you to France because of the host club."

Dumbfounded, he looked at his granny.

"W-when am I going back?"

"Since today is Thursday, and your friend still needs to be found, I'm going to give you until after your friend has been found."

"Can I have two days extra? I just wanted to see if Kana will be alright and I want to say my proper goodbyes to my fellow host club." Tamaki said, coolly, trying not storm out of the room.

"Very well."

"I see. Well, excuse me."

He excused himself and went inside his room.

END OF FLASHBACK

The morning sun shines on the face of Suoh Tamaki as he ponders about his current situation. His gazes were fixed outside the window.

'What am I going to do? I want Kana to be found but I don't want to leave my friends.'

His expression changed, suddenly as a certain Fujioka Haruhi crossed his mind. Her smiling face seemed to give a little boost to the gloomed-filled King.

'I shouldn't be here! I should see my daughter! And I can help look for Kana! This may be the last thing I'll do for the host club, but at least this will be memorable!'

Now, filled with spirit and determination, he quickly changed his clothes and summoned his chauffeur.

"We'll go to Yakashima Manor C at once!"

The chauffeur followed as he was instructed. They both hopped inside the sleek black car and dashed off into the distance.

~X~X~X~

"You don't understand! I need to go to stage 2! Let me go!!" Akira pleaded, still screaming about this.

"I can't let you get addicted to videogames! Not when we're experiencing this kind of crisis!"

"Let me go!"

Somebody clears her throat, it was Hikaru. That snapped the both of them out of their quarrel long enough to realize that Lucia Yakashima, Kentaro Yakashima, Morii and Hunny-sempai, Kyouya, and Haruhi were all staring at them, dumbfounded. Ken, was somewhat amused though. He pushed his glasses upward and gave Akira a sly smile. Kaoru immediately let go of Akira and bowed to Lucia and Ken.

"Sumimasen. Please excuse my rudeness. But it's nice to finally meet the directress of Yakashima corp. branch B." Kaoru said, formally.

"Now, now. There's no need to be so formal. Kaoru, if you don't mind me calling you that." Lucia said as she smiled at Kaoru. She had brunette hair, just like Kana and she looked like she was 30.

A/N: People, clearly Kana's mother is not 30. She's older than that. In fact, she's old enough to be my granny!

"Uh, sure! N-no problem!"

"Wait, that was Kaoru all along?! I thought that was Hikaru!" Akira said, shocked to realize that she was a victim of another mistaken identity.

"You thought I was Hikaru the whole time?" Kaoru questioned, stunned.

"Go rub it in my face why don't cha." Akira said, pouting.

"Haha, you never cease to amuse me, sister." Ken said.

"Shut up bro!" Akira shouted, already embarrassed.

"Oooh, you've grown touchy. Is that what they teach you at Lobelia? Such a shame, you even have a pretty face." Ken said as he sipped some more of his chamomile tea. Akira shrugged.

'Hmmm, kids today. Such energy.' Lucia thought to herself as she, also, sipped some more of her chamomile tea.

"Quit it. Now, if you just listen to me, this is important. It's about Kana. I think I know how to find her."

Akira gestured as she looked at her watch.

'Only 5 minutes left! Damn it!'

"… But nii-san, If I'm going to do this, I'll need your help"

Akira said, still conscious about the time. She looked at his brother as he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What can I assist you with?"

~X~X~X~

'Pull yourself together! Everybody needs you!'

A voice in Kana's head suddenly said.

'Conscience? Is that you?'

'NO YOU IDIOT! It's Akira.'

'Akira? How'd you get in my cell?'

'I'm in your head.'

'How'd you get there?'

'That's not important.'

'Well, yes it is. You're invading my privacy.'

'I always invade your privacy. Does that occur to you?'

'No.'

'Well, I do… Wah! We've strayed off the topic!'

'What was it again?'

'Just listen. Anyway, you're in a dream, and you're currently unconscious.'

'I'M UNCONCIOUS?!'

'Technically. As I told you, you're in a dream right now'

'And, let me guess. I'm conscious in this dream, that's why I can talk to you freely.'

'Correct.'

'Well, do you mind telling me why I'm still sitting here in my chains?'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Cause I don't know why you're still like that.'

'Pwe. And I thought I could stretch now… continue, please.'

'Thanks. Anyway, you need to get out of here.'

'Thanks a lot, captain obvious.'

'That's not what I meant. You need to either get the hell outta here or have your family be torn to pieces and the host club as well.'

'Wait, what do you mean?'

'Be careful sister. Anaka, mom, dad, nii-san, a-kun, me, and even Kaoru…'

Kana blushed a little.

'… And the rest of the host club, right, Nee-chan?' Kana assured.

'Hai. We're all waiting for you.'

'Onee-chan, I can't do it.'

'I know you can. You're a Yakashima after all.'

'I really don't know.'

Akira smiled at her sister. She got her sister's chin and hugged the rest of Kana, automatically making her feel better.

'Alright, I'll give you a hint. Your shackles are not that strong. You can break the hell outta here. Kick butt sis.'

'I will, one-chan.'

'I'll see you again, Kana.'

Then, Akira started to fade.

'Wait, one-chan!!! Don't leave me! I can't do this alone! Onee-chan!'

And just by that, Akira vanished, leaving Kana, awake and alone again.

~end of chapter 8~


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion?

_**A/N: Yo guys! Sorry I updated sooooooo late. It's summer anyway so I have all the free time I can have! … for the next two months only TT^TT. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie.**_

Chapter 9: Confusions?

"You mean that's it?! After all the hours of cracking various codes that was it?!" Akira complained. She slapped her brother's back in exasperation.

"Well sis, you did a fairly good job for a beginner not to mention this tracking device is state of the art awesomeness so I have to give you credit. But in this device, the first stages were the most difficult to hack, therefore it took you hours. You just left the easy bit for the professional hacker." Ken said, as he patted the head of his shocked sibling. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"Better luck next time, imouto-san." Ken whispered to Akira as a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

Akira slapped her forehead. She turned to Kaoru with over exaggerated teary eyes. But all the response she got was what seemed to be a scowl on his face.

"Eh? Kaoru, what's the matter?" Akira asked.

"We have her location, right? Then what the hell are we waiting for then? You guys still have time to play stupid games with each other knowing that your sister may be in fighting for her life." Kaoru said, angry and desperate at the same time.

"I don't like your tone here, Kaoru. You're not the only one who is worried about Kana. I'm trying to stay positive here. And you should try to be more patient."

"What the hell has patience have to do with this? You know very well that right now that your sister has been kidnapped by some psycho maniac! And you're here doing nothing!" Kaoru said, practically shouting. Enraged, Akira couldn't control herself. She slapped Kaoru. Stunned, he looked at her and stared at Akira's intense eyes, the same red eyes that he saw in Kana's eyes when she first came to the host club.

"Shut up! Are you that stupid to march right through the front door of Kana's cell without even a decent enough plan?! You could get killed, moron!" Akira said, trying her best not to strangle Kaoru.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to cause Kana more pain than she already went through." She finally finished, storming out of the room. She slammed the door, leaving Kaoru and Ken behind.

"If you're going to give me a lecture on how an inconsiderate jerk I am, I'd rather not hear it." Kaoru remarked, making Ken smile.

"Good. I don't plan to give you one anyway. I just wanted to let you know that Akira is the most worried person out of everyone here. If she could, she could kill anyone just to find her sister. But she has to keep in mind that she also has other priorities, like Anaka, for example. And that's not the end of it. I'll see you later." He said to Kaoru, the smile not disappearing from his face.

"Why does everyone leave me confused all the time?!" Kaoru said to himself.

Kaoru followed after Ken, he tried to find somewhere he could think. He settled by a whitewashed swing set at the back of the house. Once he sat, he buried his head in his arms. He clenched a fistful of hair while he muttered things to himself.

"What the hell is happening to me? Why am I like this? I wasn't like this before, right? Or was I?" He whispered, clenching his hair tightly, daring them to come off of his head.

"Look at what love can do to a person. Can drive you nutso sometimes. Annoying, isn't it?"

"Hikaru, is that you?

~X~X~X~

"Lunch, my mistress." Seichiro said, as he usually does. Today he served her fresh bagels drenched in honey, together with freshly picked strawberries and bananas topped it off with orange juice.

"Well that's a wide spread." Kana said, overwhelmed. She had a little enthusiasm this time, making Seichiro smile.

"If you'd like me to feed you, I'd be delighted." Seichiro said seductively, nonetheless compassionate.

'She's fairly amusing today, so I might as well make the best of it.' He thought to himself, a smile never leaving his pale face. He was answered by a smile, which was surprising for him, because since he captured her, he got nothing but frowns and the occasional scowl from her.

"Well, it doesn't hurt, does it? And besides, I haven't eaten that much lately. So why not?" Kana said, as her smile got wider. Seichiro handed her a strawberry that was dipped in honey. He watched as his mistress chewed happily. After a few strawberries and a banana, pain crossed her glowing face.

"What's wrong, mistress?" He asked; his voice was flooded with concern.

"I-it's nothing, just my chains again. No worries, it will go away sooner or later." She answered, trying to hide the pain that her bruises were causing.

"Let me see that." He said as he set down his mistress' plate and inspected her chains.

"It's on too tight, isn't it?"

But Kana didn't have the chance to answer him when suddenly, her cell door swung open and Karu was there, his eyes were like cold daggers when he met Seichiro's.

"Karu." Kana said, the life draining from her once again.

"Hello, my princess. Seichiro, you may leave."

Protest was the initial emotion that Seichiro felt, but since he was his master, he was obliged to follow. Unfortunately, he had a bad feeling that he's not going to see his mistress smile as long as she was with his master.

Kana was looking at Seichiro pleadingly. But there was nothing he could do. He silently left the room, shooting final glances at Kana.

When Seichiro was out, he turned all his attention to Kana, making Kana feel a little awkward. She finally got a little joy in her, since she dreamed of Akira the night before and found new hope that she could finally escape this hellhole. But since Karu was there, she could only sit there quietly.

Impatiently, Karu pulled Kana's face so that she faces him, but he saw no emotion in her eyes when he looked at her. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes that she desperately tried to hide from him.

'But why the hell was she acting as if nothing has happened when Seichiro faced her then?' Karu thought to himself, getting pissed off even more. But his heart softened when he saw pain crossed her face once again.

He dismissed his anger and turned to what Seichiro was inspecting before he barged right in.

"Are the chains on too tight?"

~X~X~X~

Akira sat by Anaka's bedside. She gently stroked brunette her hair, just as she does with Kana before. She wanted to hum to her, but she was currently concentrating on not letting her tears flow.

"Let it all out, my dear." Someone said.

"Oka-san."

"I know you're… having a hard time without Kana recently. And I understand how you feel right now." She said; sadness filled her voice as she too, choked on tears.

"I don't know what to do, ka-chan."

"I know, sweetie…"

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and your little brother will arrive tomorrow."

"O-okay, thanks ka-chan."

Lucia left the room with a hankie planted in her right hand. She silently stroked tears that were falling down her pink colored cheeks. She closed the door.

When Akira was alone, tears suddenly fell from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Kaoru's words got to her and the pressure was getting to her. A stray tear escaped from her handkerchief and onto Anaka's sleeping face. She didn't mind it; a single tear can't possibly wake up someone who's been out cold in days. But she was wrong.

She felt something tug her sleeve. She looked down only to find Anaka's hand.

"Anaka?"

"Onee-chan, Where's my ka-chan?"

Akira couldn't answer her. It's like her voice was missing. But she didn't need to. Tamaki suddenly barged right in.

"Hello Akira! I'm so glad to see you doing well!" He said enthusiastically, but he quickly withdrew that emotion and went near Akira's side.

"I'm sorry." Was only he could say.

"Uh," got Tamaki's attention. He looked at Akira's side and saw Anaka's teary face.

"Where's my ka-chan?" Anaka said, tears were soaking her pink pillow and her hair. Quickly, Akira pulled herself together, wiped her tears once more, then faced Anaka.

"Anaka, I promise you we'll find Kana, okay? Ipromise." She finished. She wiped Anaka's teary face with her handkerchief and turned to Tamaki.

"Thanks for coming, Tamaki." She said as she lifted Anaka in her arms and went downstairs. Tamaki followed.

'I'm going to miss this.' He thought.

_**A/N: Just a short interruption :D. Doesn't it sound familiar to you guys? Well, it does to me. I hear it all the time, actually. Leave a comment so I know what your answer is. XD**_

~X~X~X~

Seichiro was alone in his room. He was staring at the ceiling as he usually does. The sun was setting and Karu was still in his mistress' cell.

'Now why the hell did she cross my mind?'

It was true he could think of nothing but her mistress this time. He thought of how she smiled at him today and how he got her to eat her lunch. He turned to his side and grunted. What was happening to him? He felt smug about Kana's capture only hours ago but, what about now?

After sometime the sun had set and he was still lost in his thoughts. He got up remembering it was his mistress' suppertime. He was sort of excited, hoping that he could see that bright smile in Kana's face again. He went outside to fetch his mistress' food.

A few minutes later, he reached Kana's cell. He peeped in to see if Karu was still hanging around, but all he saw was Kana struggling out of her chains.

'Not that strong my foot. These things weigh a ton for crying out loud!'

"Trying to get out again, mistress?" Seichiro said, making Kana stop and blush a little. Seichiro went inside with a smile on his face. His mistress was back and he was happy about it. Tonight he brought her baked macaroni and a cheesecake, complete with red tea.

"Do you want me to feed you again?" he asked, his eyes were like twinkling stars.

"Mmmmm… macaroni." Kana said, as her cravings for food got stronger. She eagerly waited for Seichiro to feed her. He scooped a big helping of macaroni onto the spoon and slowly directed to her mouth. But she grew impatient so she leaned to the waiting food hurting herself in the process. Her eagerness made him laugh. He wiggled his finger.

"No, no, mistress. Be more patient." He said as he once again laughed at her expression.

After both the cheesecake and the macaroni have been devoured, they finally noticed someone was watching them. Seichiro didn't need to move away from where he was sitting to know who that was. He turned all his attention back to Kana and let her sip the red tea from a straw he prepared for her. But he was still bothered by the prescience. Then an idea struck him. He wanted to see his mistress smile for him more that the reason that he brings her food. No, he wanted her to smile for him, just because she wanted to.

~X~X~X~

"Okay, here's the plan guys." Akira started.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you will lead half of Tamaki's men to the front of the warehouse and Hunny and Mori-sempai will lead the other half to the back. We don't know how many of those morons are there, so it's better if we surround the perimeter."

"I object." Someone suddenly said. It was Kyouya.

"Glad you could join us. Now, our strategist is here, we have better chances of getting Kana back." Akira stated, gesturing that the floor was now Kyouya's and he's free to talk.

"Okay, according to my sources, the warehouse where Kana is being held is a two-story fortress. There are ten men surrounding the area at random points. Taking Tamaki's men to charge both the front and back is not a good plan, because it will take too much time and it causes too much attention. Someone has to take care of the 10 men before we could take care of the inside. Hunny and Mori-sempai, can you take care of that?"

"Hai!" Hunny said enthusiastically and Mori could only nod.

"I think if I come along it will speed up the process." Ken suggested.

"Better, I was hoping Akira could come along with them to but we need her on the inside. Contact us if all ten guards are out of our way. Akira, you are accompanied by Tamaki, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki, Haruhi, are you experienced in fighting?

"Sorry, but I don't know how to fight." Haruhi said.

"I know a little, but I might just be a burden when I get to the inside." Tamaki said.

"Well, do you mind being decoys?"

"Sure. I can do it, as long as I can help." Haruhi said.

"Me too." Tamaki agreed.

"So that's settled. There are 2 guards on the outside while around 4 to 7 guards on the inside of the warehouse, which are divided since, there are two floors in there. While Haruhi and Tamaki distract the guards out front, Akira, Hikaru and Kaoru will slip inside."

"Roger that." Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"Wait, if the area is heavily guarded, why not the inside?" Mori asked.

"They rely on the ten guards on the outside." Kyouya answered.

"I see."

"Alright, what time will we begin?" Akira asked Kyouya, she was feeling better now that she was doing something.

"We start at 12. Their defense is round the clock, but it gets weaker at night. But I have to mention the time limit." Kyouya added.

"There's a time limit to this?" Haruhi asked, somewhat surprised at this.

"Unfortunately there is. We have exactly 5 hours to execute this."

"How come?" Tamaki asked.

"My sources told me that they're leaving for Italy tomorrow at 5 am."

'Ah crap. Anyway, even with a time limit, this would be a piece of cake.' Ken thought. But as if Kyouya were reading his thoughts, he added something.

"Keep in mind that this won't be easy. Everybody has to move quickly and silently as possible. Otherwise the whole plan will be in jeopardy and, if worse comes to worse; we might endanger Kana's life. Now, you can all go and rest. Haruhi and Tamaki, please stay here a moment, I still have to brief you."

"I'll stay too. I have a little info on who might be inside there." Akira said not leaving her chair.

After Kyouya told Haruhi and Tamaki at what they were going to do, Kyouya turned to Akira.

"Okay, now what were you saying about the information you have?"

"Her kidnapper might be one of our spies. His name is Seichiro. But in the field he is better known as the black ace of the Yakashima Corp.

"Black ace, huh? I've heard of him somewhere. How did you know?"

"He's the one who took Anaka from me."

"I see. Now he made me think that this might be a rebellion against your family." Kyouya said, making Akira more worried. But she dismissed the feeling.

"He's a trained fighter. He and my brother Ken were best friends and I think it will hurt him if he found out that Seichiro was behind all of this." Akira said, sadly.

"Oh, now I see."

"See what?"

"Nothing. Now, since you know this guy you might be up against him. As much as possible don't let Hikaru or Kaoru face that guy, they might get killed, so just assign them to take care of the first floor. Since you're a girl, you're more nimble than them so you can slip into this location." Kyouya pulled out a map from his pocket and pointed a small room in the far side of the warehouse.

"This is where Kana is being held. This is on the second floor." Kyouya said, but when he noticed that Akira was more focused on thinking how the hell he got a map, he quickly brought her attention back to him.

"Focus, Akira. Now, the hallway has two men. Knowing this the second floor is not as heavily guarded as the first floor, but Seichiro might be there so keep your guard up even though you took out everyone, is that clear?" Kyouya said.

"You got it. But how about you?"

"If this plan fails, I have a backup plan I need to execute. So I won't be there with you later. It's still 6:30 pm and it's still early. You should go to rest."

"I can't. I'll just help them prepare if ever."

"Okay. I wish you luck." Kyouya finished. He stood up, Akira followed.

"You too."

"I must go."

"Be careful." Akira said with concern as they both left the dining area and headed to their separate ways.

'Hang on sis, we're coming.'

~chapter 9 end~

_**A/N: Wooh! That chapter turned out different than what I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10: Savior

_**A/N: Yo! Here is another chapter going… Me was little bummed coz of reason I can't reveal cause I'm in such a good mood right now. Anyhoo, this is my chap 10. Right, I haven't got the chance to say thank you for everyone's support. Please continue to support me! (Especially now, I hope!) Okay, please enjoy!**_

_**NOTE: The one in italics are flashbacks.**_

…_**Right, I lost my previous Chapter 10 so, this was a SUPER late update. :D**_

_**Chapter 10: Savior**_

With Anaka Asleep once more, Akira couldn't help but to worry about the dangerous mission she, and the rest of her friends were going to do later. She was unsure and not fully confident that they might accomplish this with flying colors. But she has not choice but to believe, and hope, that they're not too late.

She got up from Anaka's bed and decided to suit up. It was 10 in the evening and they were planning to leave an hour later. Everybody didn't take sleep as an option when Kyouya gave them the opportunity to rest, so most of them was either training or doing more planning with one another.

"I have a feeling something might go terribly wrong." Kyouya said to Akira as he stared into the wolf-like eyes of hers. She looked that way since they started the briefing.

"About what?" Akira inquired. She walked passed him and entered her dark-filled room. She turned on the light, and then signaled Kyouya to come in with her.

"I have this odd thought in the back of my head that I'm wrong about something. And that something might lead to this mission's downfall." He said; taking a seat near the window where he could clearly see outside. She was already dressed, all black so that she could blend easily with her surroundings. She was packing a few weapons in her suit.

"Don't worry; I won't kill anyone, if that is why you're staring at me right now. I'm going to keep these just in case I run into any trouble. I doubt that either Hikaru or Kaoru knows how to handle knives properly." Akira assure Kyouya, who turned his attention back outside.

The moon was full tonight. It was like an ominous sign, saying that it will be their companion for tonight, lending them some of its glow as they enter the depths of the dark compound of the abandoned warehouse.

"Just to make things clear, this warehouse is surrounded by other buildings, so basically you need to get passed these without being noticed.

"I know. Hey, are you sure you're only worried about what you thought wrong, or is something else bothering you?" Akira asked as she inserted a small stick-like weapon in a small pocket up her left arm.

"… Just don't die. I don't want any casualties in this rescue mission." Kyouya said seriously, never taking his eyes off the luminescent moon, deep in thought.

"Spoken like a true mastermind. Don't worry, boss. There will be no casualties on my watch!" Akira replied to him; back to her cheerful self as she playfully salutes to Kyouya.

That gesture made Kyouya smile a bit, but it would seem that it wasn't enough to keep him away from what he was thinking a while ago. Akira noticed that, but she decided that it would be better if she would put that question on hold.

"C'mon, it's almost time for us to leave. I think our boss should say a few words of… ah, enlightenment to his subordinates before a mission." Akira encouraged. So they proceeded downstairs.

_**~X~X~X~**_

"Everyone, I know there's a lot of pressure on us tonight. Please, don't make failure as you option. Good luck, and don't die." Kyouya said.

"Kyo-chan!" Hani-sempai said as he raised his hand, acting like he was in class, sitting infront of a teacher.

"What is it, Hani-sempai?"

"What will you do? Are you with Aki-chan and the others?" Hani asked innocently.

Kyouya paused for a moment. He briefly looked at his blonde friend who was currently beside Haruhi. He thought about the call he received from his father before he headed to the Yakashima manor, where Akira and the others await him.

_**~X~X~X~**_

_ Kyouya Ootori was on his way to the Yakashima Manor to offer his assistance to Akira and the others. He heard that they were going to have a rescue mission for Kana so he contacted some of his informants to research about his friend's whereabouts. Once he'd obtain that information, he hopped in his white mustang and instructed his driver to head to Yakashima manor. It was a pretty long distance for him to drive all away there, minus the traffic, so he knows he's going to be a little late._

'_Not too late, I hope.' Kyouya thought to himself as he watched the sun set. He didn't expect a call now but he did. His phone was ringing. When he looked at the one who's calling, he was a bit surprised at who was calling him._

"_Father."_

"Did you hear Suoh Tamaki's going back to France? His grandmother wanted him to go immediately, bus since that Yakashima went missing, she postponed it until she be found." _His father said monotonously, unknowing that his son's mouth was agape._

"…_What?"_

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I thought you were my son?" _He remarked mockingly, which made Kyouya frustrated._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"Don't you want your friend to stay in the country?"

_ Kyouya was stunned. He didn't think his father would actually care enough for him to let his son know that._

"_Can't you do anything about it then?" Kyouya asked, hoping that his father might be able to do something to stop Tamaki's grandmother from sending him away. Although deep inside his mind, and also based from experience, it was useless to count on his father during these kinds of situations._

"You expect me to do something about it? You know how busy I am?"_ His father stated, clearly a bit insulted at his son._

"_Goodbye." Kyouya said as he hanged up on his father. As expected, he was on his own. Now another hurdle is in front of him once more, he was torn between finding his lost friend and wanting to keep his dear friend by his side._

_**~X~X~X~**_

"Kyouya-sempai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked her sempai. They were all waiting for his answer to Haninozuka's question, but were seemed like he was once again drowning in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry fro asking, Kyo-chan!" Hani-sempai tried to apologize.

"Ah, no need to apologize. While I'm not with you, I'm going to do my best to execute our back-up plan, which will remain a surprise until it is needed."Kyouya said coolly, assuring everyone, except Tamaki.

Tamaki knew that Kyouya would find out sooner or later, but he didn't expect he would find out this fast. He was worried for his was friend. He was more distracted than usual and he has a feeling, too something might go wrong.

'Oh, well.' He shrugged. He had to concentrate on this first.

They were preparing to leave. Everyone said their prayers, and thee team bid farewell to it's strategist.

'Good luck, everyone.'

_**~X~X~X~**_

Once they were there, Hani, Mori and Ken immediately went to work. Armed with his long leather cloak and a long Kanata sword, Ken headed to the eastern part of the dark buildings while Hani and Mori, also armed with leather jackets went to the western part of the buildings.

Morinozuka Takashi swiftly ran across the dark corridor. It was only moments ago when he and Haninozuka Mitskuni parted ways, him taking the bottom floor. He hides for a brief moment only to discover that he wasn't completely alone.

'Foot soldiers'

"_Look out guys, foot soldiers"_ Ken said through his communicator just in time.

It was a slight miscalculation, but nothing they couldn't handle. When he was sure that the foot soldier has well beyond passed him, he went to move, taking the man down.

"One down." He said in his communicator. At the same time Hani and Ken informed them same thing. He proceeded, taking down more than a handful of foot soldiers and a few snipers. He accomplished his part.

"I'm done." Ken stated.

"Me too!" Hani said cheerfully.

And so was he. Now it was time for the next part to begin.

_**~X~X~X~**_

Guards were standing attentively at the front door of the warehouse. One wore a hat, casually whistling to the moon and another wore a pair of eyeglasses that hid eyes that looks as if it had seen so many things any normal person wouldn't even imagine of. Both of them look sleepy, but every muscle of their body was alert enough for them to hear a disturbance.

Bang.

"What? You! Go check what the hell is going on!" the one with the eyeglasses said, obviously superior to the other guard. As he watches his subordinate run, he was reminded of things that he buried deep in his mind.

"Sir! A civilian was shot!" His subordinate shouted as he ran back to his superior. Behind him was a blonde handsome man carrying a brown-haired lady wearing a white bloodstained dress.

"Please! You've got to help her!" The man pleaded. He was desperate. The man was shaking; his vouilet eyes were piercing through the cold heart of both of the guards.

'What the hell are those damn snipers thinking? They were instructed not to shoot civilians?'

He ran towards the blonde man, hoping that the pale girl was still alive.

"…She's still breathing, but it's faint. We have to take her to a hospital immediately!" He ordered. The blonde man agreed and his subordinate followed. He signaled a sniper to let them through. He was still angry at them but this was not the right time to scold them because right now his priority was saving the young girl's life.

"Please save her."

They ran towards the entrance, hoping he wasn't too late, but…

"…What…the…"

Both men now lay unconscious on the cold pavement, not knowing what hit them, a sense of shock in their faces.

"I'm sorry, but we must do this." Morinozuka Takashi said as he came out of the shadows. Fujioka Haruhi, now standing on her own two feet, gave a smile to both Suoh Tamaki and Haninozuka Mitskuni, as thanks for doing a great job.

"_Great performance, people! Congratulations!"_ Ken said from their communicators.

"Ken-san! Were you watching us?" Tamaki asked inquisitively.

"_Yeah? You remember the sniper? That was me. I borrowed a few equipment and presto! And if I say do myself, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought Haruhi was dying!"_

Haruhi blushed at that comment. She really didn't do anything. Tamaki did all the work and…

"Don't over think it again, Haruhi. C'mon, let's wait for them back in the van." Mori said coolly as he patted her head lightly. He was answered by a smile on her face and a slight nod, signaling him that she was going with him.

"_Alright, get ready. The party's just starting."_ Ken said.

~X~X~X~

Lucia Yakashima sat in a comfortable chair in her living room in Japan. She was served jasmine tea only a short while ago and it calmed her anxious nerves. Her husband said they were gong to be late, but she just got off the phone with her son, saying they're on their way.

"Ma'am, you have a visitor." A maid said to her mistress.

"My, my, and who do I give the honor of this late night visit?" Lucia said as she sipped some of her jasmine tea.

"Please forgive me for you're inconvenience Directress Yakashima."

"It's alright, dear boy. Now, take a seat." She gestured him to take a seat in front of her. She instructed her maid to sere some tea to her visitor, but he refused.

"May I know why the youngest son of the Ootori came to my manor this late?"

"I wanted to ask a favor." Kyouya said. The expression on his face didn't change at all since he entered the Yakashima manor. He was determined to make this favor, and he doesn't want to fail.

"My, such boldness. Truly an Ootori, it would seem."

Kyouya flinched at that moment. For some reason, he had issues regarding his family and frankly, things haven't been very good lately.

"We really need your help." Kyouya said; trying to recover.

"I see."

"And this also concerns your daughter."

Lucia Yakashima took another sip of her tea. It was starting to get cold.

"Alright. What can I don for you, Kyouya-kun?"

~X~X~X~

Akira Yakashima had successfully infiltrated the two story fortress. Together with her companions, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they waited for the magic words that Suoh Tamaki had to say before proceeding out of their hiding place and into the said warehouse.

Please save her.

As soon as they heard that, they quickly went in through a window. Akira was surveying their environment, checking if there were any miscalculations they have made.

'Oh, dear. Looks like Kyouya was right. He was wrong about something.'

"Guys, there's a miscalculation"

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered, trying to keep their voices low.

"Just a matter of numbers. There are four people guarding the staircase, and several scattered in the shadows. Hika, Kao, you take this ground floor. Under any means, do not follow mw upstairs. Is that clear?" Akira said calmly, but there was assertiveness in her voice.

"Understood." They said in unison.

"Now, I'll help you with the guards, but when I get to the stairs, it's all up to you guys. Good luck, and don't die." Akira said; a smile ran through her face.

She was excited. She's going to see her sister again. Everything was going to be normal again and she was not going to let go of this opportunity. She sprinted to the first guard she saw farthest away from the stairs so that she could buy some time for her companions to comprehend with her speed.

She kicked his shin and sent him tumbling down to the cold pavement below. The noise she made caused the other guards to be more alert and go to her direction, making it a signal for Hikaru and Kaoru to follow her lead.

Akira threw another man down, leaping across the unconscious body towards the stairs. She turned to her right to check on her partners. It was up to them now.

She dodged a jab to the left and pulled out a dull short stick and hammered it to the man's side. Using the stick as a shield now, she kicked another man down and proceeded.

After kicking the last guard to unconsciousness, she ascended quietly upstairs. Just as she suspected, the noise they made downstairs made the guards upstairs to be more alert. Obviously, she had to be careful. She knows that the second floor has more guards, but these guards were that in Seichiro's caliber and she only has a stick for her weapon of mass destruction, which she dad proven a while ago.

"_Akira, how's it going?"_ Kentaro on her communicator said; aware of his sister's place.

"Second floor." She said calmly.

"_I can see three or more people from this tower. Need help?"_

"Be careful."

"_Alright, here I come."_

~X~X~X~

Kentaro Yakashima doesn't know the reason, but ever since they could remember, they were trained in various arts of combat, and one of those skills was gun manipulating. He couldn't curve a bullet like some people say, but he was good at both long and short- ranged shooting. There was even a battle strategy devised specifically for them when it came to terms. Kanako and he were basically the long ranged shooters, taking out most of the posted men before Akira and A-kun to move. They were the field operatives. That was why Akira was sent down there and not him. This was her specialty, and Kyouya was smart enough to take advantage of that.

As he readies himself, he looks for the target nearest to the range of his sniper.

He shoots.

"One man down"

~X~X~X~

Seichiro found himself staring at his dark ceiling, thinking of something. He pondered about what he was going to do.

He was unprepared, yes but to think that he would do such a thing?

He then turned his back on the moonlit room. He wonders about what would happen next. What benefit would this bring in his life?

Now, he sat upright and stared at the covers of his bed. He was determined to do this. He got out of bed and grabbed his coat, which was the same color as the midnight backdrop of the moon. It was almost midnight.

Showtime.

_**A/N: Okay guys! Chap 10 finally done! I finished this before school starts! (Mission Accomplish!). I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R!**_


End file.
